


Треснувшее зеркало

by Saysly



Series: Приманка [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, More angst, Nipple Play, Rimming, Threesome, happy endings, infinity gems give excuses for Cleo to fuck steve with two Buckys, light d/s themes, shower shenanigans, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 29,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Во время зачистки базы контрабандистов Мстители натыкаются на камень бесконечности.В результате появляется Баки Барнс из сороковых годов, напоминая Стиву и Саше о том, как сильно он изменился.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cracked Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180706) by [cleo4u2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2), [xantissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa). 



Они преследовали контрабандистов неделями. Благодаря данным от Наташи и информационной сети Баки у контрабандистов не было ни единого шанса, однако потребовалось много времени на поиск главной базы — россыпи зданий, которые главный босс использовал в качестве хранилища добычи и транспортного узла. Проникновение было легким, однако по мере продвижения вглубь их встретило ожесточенное сопротивление, и им пришлось биться на каждом шагу. Стив ожидал этого: люди были верны своему делу и им некуда было бежать. Они были крысами на тонущем корабле, а океаном были Мстители.

И да, это было тяжеловато, даже для Стива. Он покачал головой, сосредоточившись на своем партнере и двух шпионах. Их целью было захватить базу не разрушенной, поэтому Тони остался в самолете. Сэм оказывал воздушную поддержку, и они не взяли ни Тора, ни Брюса. Так было безопаснее. Эти парни работали с опасными технологиями — Ши'ар, Скруллов; такими вещами, которые ЩИТ запирал и выбрасывал ключ. Однако, если они что-то найдут, то отдадут Тору. Они достаточно часто сталкивались с проблемами, чтобы выучить этот урок.

Главное здание комплекса, обиталище босса, было громадным. Стив предпочел бы разделиться и зачистить его группами, но проблема команды, состоящей из одних шпионов, заключалась в том, что они совали свой нос в каждую щель, коробку и ящик, какие могли найти. Не существовало ни клочка бумаги, который они не остановились бы прочитать, или стола, который они не захотели бы обыскать. Правда, это означало и меньше болтовни на линии; Клинт балаболил только во время драки. Рыская вокруг, он был удивительно тихим. Нат вообще не отличалась тягой к пустой болтовне, и Саша — на миссиях он всегда был Сашей — тихим был всегда. Было немного странно, что никто не жаловался ему в ухо и не болтал без перерыва; это заставляло Стива беспокоиться о том, где находились члены его отряда, заставляло проверять их чаще обычного. К счастью, они отзывались без лишних комментариев, послушно обозначая свои позиции, даже если он готов был поклясться, что порой слышал в конце «мамочка».

Обнаружить хранилище оказалось сложнее, чем они ожидали. Оно было спрятано, черт побери, за книжным стеллажом. Его открывала кнопка под столом — ладно, навязчивые шпионские привычки не были совершенно бесполезными (хотя полный злорадства победный танец — был). За шкафом обнаружилась шедшая вниз лестница. Они перегруппировались и спустились вниз в белый коридор, заканчивавшийся стальным сейфом.

Стив стоял в стороне, пока Нат, Клинт и Саша совещались, как попасть внутрь. Стив за прошедшие годы приобрел уйму навыков, однако взлом банковского хранилища в их число не входил. Придя к решению, Нат с Клинтом вернулись на лестницу, а Саша к Стиву.

— Мы взорвем потолок, — сказав Саша, отбросив привычное сдержанное поведение и наклонившись, чтобы поцеловать Стива.

— Никакого панибратства с начальством, — отчитал его Стив, но Саша только хмыкнул. От него не укрылось, что Стив безо всякого стеснения подался ему навстречу, отвечая на поцелуй, и, скорее всего, позволил бы этому длиться столько, сколько захочет Саша. Что означало всего лишь время, необходимое Нат и Клинту дойти до верха лестницы, так как это было единственной причиной, по которой Саша вообще позволил себе расслабиться. Однако даже это было заметным прогрессом по сравнению с тем временем, когда они только присоединились к Мстителям. Стив ценил, что его любимый доверяет его команде.

Совсем скоро Саша отстранился, направил винтовку в сторону коридора и занял оборонительную позицию. Стив последовал его примеру, подняв щит на тот случай, если они упустили кого-то из солдат, способных оказать им сопротивление. Они провели в ожидании почти пятнадцать минут.

Затем Нат прощебетала: "Берегись!" и весь этаж содрогнулся.

Саша развернулся за спиной Стива и направил оружие на хранилище. Стив ждал, не сводя глаз с лестницы, пока не услышал, как кто-то открыл сейф изнутри. Повернувшись, он увидел Клинта, толкнувшего тяжелую дверь и приглашающе распахнувшего руки. Закатив глаза, Стив обошел Сашу, позволив ему прикрывать их спины, как тот предпочитал, и присоединился к Клинту и Наташе в хранилище.

Оно было почти таким, как они ожидали. Закрытые ящики стройными рядами заполняли стальные стеллажи. Пол был присыпан бетонной крошкой и пылью от взрыва. Каждый ящик был аккуратно помечен, однако там не было никаких следов главного босса. Некоторые полки оказались сломаны, ящики с них упали на пол, некоторые треснули, некоторые остались неповрежденными. Они загромождали проходы, усложняя передвижение. Некоторые полки просто покосились, и ящики на них стояли под опасным углом.

— Его убежище должно быть где-то в другом месте, — сказал Стив. — Нат, Клинт…

Стив умолк, отвлеченный неожиданным мерцающим светом, исходившим от одного ящика. Казалось, что бирюзовое сияние идет прямо изнутри, высвечивая стенки и крышку. Шагнув к нему, Стив не сдержал мыслей о том, какой он красивый. Он перетекал от зеленого к синему и почти черному по краям; хотя Стив не смог бы объяснить, как свет может быть черным.

— Стив, что? — спросила Наташа.

— Что это может быть? — поинтересовался Стив, прижимая ладонь в перчатке к боку ящика.

— Ты о чем? — настороженно спросил Клинт, подходя ближе.

— Свет, — ответил Стив, стряхивая с плеча сашину руку. — Он такой… красивый.

— Стив, — предупреждающе позвал Саша, когда тот сдернул ящик с полки на пол и присел рядом с ним на корточки, буквально накрывая собой. Ему нужно было увидеть, что там внутри. Свет стал ярче, бросая блики на костюм Стива и кожу Саши, отражаясь от металла руки. Ему нужно было коснуться этого, открыть ящик и заглянуть внутрь. _Нужно_.

Сорвав крышку, Стив на мгновение ослеп. Внутри лежал небольшой камень размером с ладонь. Он светился, а внутри него танцевало множество оттенков зеленого, голубого и черного. Это было невероятно. Стив улыбнулся, чувствуя тепло в груди от вида такой красоты.

Кто-то тянул его, пытаясь заставить отодвинуться. Кто-то звал его издалека, практически крича, но это не имело значения. Ему нужен был этот камень. Он должен был его коснуться, почувствовать в руке. Он был ему нужен. Вывернувшись, Стив со всей силой отшвырнул от себя того, кто его тянул. Тело улетело, и Стив потянулся к камню. Однако прежде, чем он успел коснуться его, кто-то врезался в него, сбив с ног, и серебристая рука схватила сиявший камень.

Задыхаясь, чувствуя себя так, словно его бросили в ванную с ледяной водой, Стив с растущим ужасом уставился на камень в сашиной руке. Затем вспыхнул свет, врезаясь в них волной и разбрасывая в стороны.

— Саша! — закричал Стив, вскакивая на ноги. Тот с недовольным видом уже приподнялся на локтях без видимых повреждений. Не удовлетворенный, Стив поспешил к нему, не обращая внимания на то, что Саша тут же отодвинул от него металлический кулак с зажатым в нем камнем, и накрыл сашино горло ладонью, второй рукой ощупывая на предмет травм.

Ничего.

Прежде чем Стив успел вздохнуть от облегчения, из угла донесся громкий стон.  
— Э-э, — раздался голос. — Что происходит?

Стив замер, каждый мускул в его теле словно закаменел, потому что он _узнал_ этот голос. Даже после столько десятилетий, почти целую жизнь спустя, он мог узнать этот голос где угодно. Повернув голову, чтобы подтвердить то, что услышали его уши, он продолжил держать ладонь на горле Саши — Баки, но не мог заставить свое тело пошевелиться больше этого. В углу, как утверждали его глаза, был Баки, в брюках, в аккуратно заправленной белой рубашке, подтяжках и старых ботинках. Так говорили глаза Стива, но этого не могло быть, потому что, когда он смотрел вниз, там тоже был Баки — Саша, его чудо и величайший грех.

Но Саша тоже смотрел на Баки.

Это не было галлюцинацией Стива, как и год назад, когда он, встретив Сашу на балконе, увидел перед собой Баки. Невероятно. Ходячий мертвец, или стоячий, за тем исключением, что этот Баки был таким, каким Стив его помнил, от больших глаз, чисто выбритого, почти болезненно привлекательного лица до ботинок, которые когда-то принадлежали одному из жильцов в доме, где жили Барнсы. Именно его Стив видел на улице и в толпе так часто, что не позволил себе поверить, что это правда, когда Саша встал перед ним. Именно этот человек погиб за Стива, первый, кого он полюбил, прежде чем мир попытался разделить их.

До того, как Стив успел заговорить, Наташа и Клинт поднялись, направив оружие на сердце Баки.

— Ты кто? — рявкнула Наташа, не допуская голосом никаких возражений.

— Не двигайся, — приказал Клинт, подойдя, чтобы обыскать Баки.

— Ого, ладно, — произнес Баки, подняв руки и отступая от Клинта. — Кажется, я куда-то не туда свернул. Я просто… пойду своей дорогой…

— Стой смирно, — повторил Клинт, источая угрозу наравне с Нат.

— Оставить, — выдохнул Стив, его голос был таким слабым, словно у него был приступ астмы. — Народ, прекратите.

Клинт с Наташей переглянулись, скептично восприняв полный неуверенности приказ. Стиву было все равно, потому что взгляд Баки переместился на него, и у его лучшего друга ушло полмгновения, чтобы узнать его. Серые глаза распахнулись, оглядывая Стива с ног до головы, и он открыл рот.

— _Стиви?_ — Имя прозвучало неуверенно, как будто Баки никак не мог сопоставить нынешнего Стива с крошечной креветкой, какой он когда-то был. — Стив, это ты?

— Да, Баки. Я… — Стив посмотрел в пол, на Сашу, на Баки и встал на ноги. Поднимаясь, он подхватил Сашу под локоть и потянул за собой. — Я понятия не имею, что происходит.

Оглянувшись на Сашу, Стив обнаружил на его лице самое странное выражение из всех виденных. Его глаза были пугающе распахнуты, заметно открывая белки, он сильно хмурился, его голова была опущена так, что длинные волосы закрывали лицо от двойника. (Стив не понимал, как Саша ухитрялся драться со всеми этими волосами, но тот категорически отказывался стричься.) Он выглядел, как загнанный в угол зверь, и пытался затолкать Стива себе за спину, чтобы оказаться между ним и… Баки. Как будто Баки мог быть угрозой.

Стив бросил взгляд на молодую, откровенно беззащитную версию своего любимого и снова на Сашу. Баки здесь ни для кого не мог быть угрозой, тем более для Саши. Было странно, что Саша вел себя так, словно Баки был готовой взорваться бомбой. Затем Стива посетила интересная мысль. Саша вообще узнал себя в Баки?

— Эй, эй, — сказал Стив, прижимая ладонь к сашиной щеке в попытке привлечь его внимание. — Он нам не угроза. Мы его знаем.

— Знаете его? — повторил Клинт. — Еще один пенсионер?

— Стив, — осторожно вмешалась Наташа. — Ты не знаешь, что или кто это. Этот камень мог сотворить что угодно.

— Нет, — твердо сказал Стив, не собираясь дважды совершать одну и ту же ошибку. Он отказался верить своим глазам, в первый раз увидев Баки, убеждая себя, что это очередная галлюцинация, очередное воплощение несбыточного желания. Сейчас? Он знал, что это его друг. — Это Баки.

Стив запустил обе руки в сашины волосы, отводя их от его лица и открывая резкую линию его подбородка, высокие скулы и большие широко посаженные глаза, чтобы всем стало видно, что Баки был младшей версией Саши. Чтобы они увидели то, что видел Стив.

— Так, это чертовски странно, — сказал Баки, но подобрался ближе к Стиву. — Стив, почему твой приятель выглядит как я?

Саша низко зарычал.

— Почему ты выглядишь как я? — тут же отозвался Саша, снова пытаясь закрыть Стива собой. В этот раз Стив позволил ему, но только потому, что так он смог передвинуть его оружие ему за спину. Он знал, что Саша позволил ему это сделать только потому, что сам был оружием, но Стив хотел как можно меньше зудевших пальцев на курках.

— Спор о том, кто носит чье лицо, никуда не приведет, — сказал Баки, встав перед Сашей. Стиву было абсолютно ясно, что он считал Наташу и Клинта более опасными. — Я не представляю опасности ни для кого, тем более для Стива. Если ты считаешь себя мной, ты должен об этом знать. Вот почему я не сомневаюсь, что ты это я. — Баки показал рукой сначала на Сашу, потом на Стива. — Ты его защищаешь. Правда, я немного растерян, что ты ему это позволяешь, Стив.

— Некоторые битвы не стоят того, чтобы в них сражаться, — хмуро ответил Стив, заставив обоих повернуться к нему. Баки выглядел встревоженным, взгляд Саши был пристальным, как всегда, когда он пытался увидеть его насквозь. Стив приготовился дальше защищать Баки, но через мгновение Саша неожиданно сдался, напряженная линия его плеч смягчилась, и он перестал выглядеть угрожающе. Саша ничего не сказал, но снова повернулся к Баки, рассматривая его лицо и тело не так, как до этого. Не как угрозу, а активно что-то ища, может быть, сходство. Стиву разбивал сердце тот факт, что Саша не узнал себя, что ему понадобилось время увидеть то, что видел Стив.

— Черт, — пробормотал Саша, делая короткий шаг назад и выпуская Стива.

Этого разрешения было достаточно, чтобы Стив шагнул вперед и стиснул Баки в резком объятии. Оно было коротким, как всегда до войны и льда, но крепким и сердечным. Отступив, Стив продолжил держать Баки в вытянутых руках, разглядывая его снизу доверху, и Баки делал то же самое, недоверчиво качая головой.

— Черт побери, ты выше меня, — пожаловался Баки.

Стив рассмеялся, сжимая его плечо.

— Нам нужно много наверстать, но здесь неподходящее для этого место.

— Так, — вмешался Клинт. — Это тоже Баки? Я, конечно, увидел сходство после того, как Фабио перестал прятаться за своими локонами, но… — Понизив голос, Клинт театрально прошептал Стиву: — Он не страшный, когда улыбается.

— Да, — протянул Стив. — Это Баки до войны.

— Ты уверен в этом? — требовательно спросила Нат, озвучив вопрос, замеченный Стивом в сашиных глазах.

— Какой войны? — вмешался Баки, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

Позволив себе короткую улыбку, Стив сказал:  
— В данном случае важно, что _до_ войны. — Для Баки он добавил: — Это одна из тех долгих историй, которые мы можем обсудить позже.

— Нам нужно закончить операцию, — почти ласково напомнила Наташа.

Стив облизал губы. В самом деле. Им нужно было отыскать спрятавшегося босса, но еще им нужно было как можно быстрее эвакуировать Баки с территории базы. В этом виде он был гражданским лицом, владевшим только навыками драк в подворотнях и на боксерском ринге.

— Иди, — сказал Саша, доставая со спины оружие. — Выведи его отсюда. Ты нам все равно ничем не поможешь такой взвинченный.

Отстранившись от Баки, Стив шагнул к Саше, но тот отмахнулся от него.

— Я в порядке, — заверил он. — Мы здесь закончим. Пусть Тони заберет вас и пришлет нам другую птичку. ЩИТу в любом случае понадобится время, чтобы разгрести это всё.

— Спасибо, — искренне произнес Стив, затем повернулся обратно к Баки. — Пошли, держись у меня за спиной и не отставай.

— Теперь ты защищаешь меня? — поддразнил Баки.

Подняв щит, Стив широко ему улыбнулся.

— Назовем это расплатой за последнее столетие.

Они выбрались с территории базы без приключений, встретив Тони и квинджет на берегу. Вокруг лежали тела, но Баки такое раньше уже видел. Было сложно не столкнуться с этим, живя во времена Сухого закона. Хоть Баки и издал длинный свист при виде их транспорта, больше он ничего не сказал, поверив обещанию Стива поговорить позже.

— Что случилось с мистером Фризом? — спросил Тони, когда Стив с Баки поднялись по рампе.

— Мистером Фризом? — переспросил Баки.

— Отсылка на фильм, — коротко пояснил Стив. — Их теперь два. Этот — Баки. Баки, Тони Старк. Да, из тех Старков. Тони сын Говарда.

— Его сын? — выпалил Баки. — Но ему же под пятьдесят!

— Немножко за тридцать, спасибочки, — раздраженно отозвался Тони. — По сравнению с тобой я едва расцветшая маргаритка. Ты старше меня на полтинник, дедуля.

Баки на мгновение запнулся, но тут же отозвался:  
— И выгляжу лучше. Что это говорит о тебе? — Стив даже не попытался сдержать ухмылку при виде выражения на лице Тони. Боже, как же он скучал по тому, каким острым, едким, искрометным человеком был Баки.

Тони рассмеялся, хлопнув Стива по плечу.

— Ладно, он мне нравится. Что мы будем с ним делать?

— Врачи, — тут же отозвался Стив. — Нам надо убедиться, что он…

Стив не мог произнести это. Сказать это вслух означало снова потерять Баки, а от этой мысли у него сжималось горло. Они понятия не имели, что произошло, откуда появился Баки или почему он не помнил последние десятилетия. Они даже не знали, был ли он человеком или образом, который в любой момент мог исчезнуть.

— В порядке, — закончил Тони, ободряюще сжав плечо Стива. — Мы справимся, Кэп.

Как только он отошел от них, а рампа самолета закрылась, Баки тут же требовательно спросил:  
— Какого черта, Стив? Ты выглядишь, как в тот раз, когда я спросил тебя о твоей маме. И этот парень? Он выглядит так, словно выжил в Великой войне, как твой отец в худшие дни. Что случилось со мной? Что случилось с тобой? Почему мы на пятьдесят лет старше ребенка Говарда? Он же старше нас обоих.

Стив открыл рот, чтобы объяснить, и не смог. Он даже не знал, с чего начать. Однако, это был Баки, и на его лице через мгновение отразилось беспокойство. Схватив Стива за руку, он потащил его к креслам у стены и заставил сесть. Как будто подумал, что он сейчас грохнется в обморок.

Хмыкнув, Стив накрыл руку Баки своей.

— Я больше не болен, Бак.

— Я заметил, — сухо ответил Баки, садясь рядом с ним так близко, что их плечи и бедра соприкоснулись. Стив забыл, насколько близки они раньше были, забыл, насколько приемлемой была физическая близость между мужчинами в их время. Теперь даже обнять другого мужчину считалось немужественным, но Баки не знал об этом. Баки было все равно.

— Нет, я про… всё. Мое сердце, мои легкие, мой слух. Проклятье, я теперь даже вижу все цвета.

— Как? — спросил Баки.

Стив посмотрел на их руки. Они никогда по-настоящему не говорили об этом; точнее, Стиву никогда не приходилось оправдывать свои поступки. Была война, он был старше по званию, и им хватало о чем волноваться помимо всего прочего. Баки тогда тоже был другим. Только в пламени войны Стив не понимал, _насколько_ другим, он просто был похож на тех солдат, что побывали на Великой войне и повидали слишком много.

И вот теперь рядом с ним был Баки, которого он знал с самого детства, и тот смотрел на Стива ясными глазами, которых тот давным-давно не видел. Этот Баки не знал ни смерти, ни войны, а Стив должен был сказать ему, что выбросил всю свою жизнь в одно мгновение.

— Как ты думаешь, какой сейчас год? — спросил Стив.

— Старк сказал, на пятьдесят лет… — Баки сглотнул. — 1994?

Пальцем в небо.

— Нет, я имею в виду, какой сейчас год по-твоему. Какой бы ты назвал, если бы не поговорил с Тони?

— 1940, — неуверенно сказал Баки.

Стив выдохнул с облегчением; так объясниться будет проще.

— Та война в Европе? Она доберется до Штатов. Нас атакуют японцы и… Это было ужасно, Бак. Множество людей пострадало из-за того, что мы не пришли к ним на помощь раньше.

Баки громко выдохнул.  
— Черт.

Кивнув, Стив снова посмотрел на него.

— Ты записался добровольцем. Меня они не хотели брать. Но я продолжал пытаться, не собирался оставаться позади. — Баки растерянно моргнул. — Я нашел того, кто дал мне шанс.

Баки поморщился и бросил на него снисходительный взгляд.

— Стив, если бы они тебя взяли, ты бы помер в лагере в первый же день.

— Я знаю, но это не произошло. Я продержался все шесть недель, с трудом, но справился.

Баки теперь хмурился без конца, заставив Стива улыбнуться вопреки всему. Баки всегда был его защитником, его рыцарем в сияющих доспехах, и хотя он думал, что Стив способен на то, на что не способен никто другой, он все равно не верил, что Стив может выжить в армии. Сейчас Стив готов был сказать, что он был прав. Он был помехой, он тянул других парней назад, даже выкладываясь по полной, чтобы удержаться на нужном уровне.  
— Ты всегда был тупым и упрямым, как осел, худшая комбинация в мире.

Стив ухмыльнулся, потому что Баки с шести лет жаловался на его глупость и упрямство всем, кто готов был слушать. Однако, он давно этого не слышал, и услышать это сейчас…

Подтолкнув Баки в бок, чтобы отвлечь их обоих, Стив сказал:  
— Ну, я справился. Я бегал, стрелял, ползал и карабкался. Однажды сорвался со стены для скалолазания, запутав все свои конечности, а мой сержант вопил надо мной до хрипоты.

Качая головой и смеясь, Баки посмотрел на потолок, словно взмолившись о помощи. Стиву пришлось признать, что, скорее всего, так оно и было. Давным давно он был приличным католическим мальчиком.

— И кто тот идиот, который решил, что это хорошая идея?

— Доктор Эрскин, — с нежностью ответил Стив. — Он погиб, но перед этим он выбрал меня для эксперимента, сказал, что это должен быть хороший человек и что… он считал, что я подхожу.

Баки кивнул.

— Упрямый как осел, глупый, безрассудный, но да, ты хороший человек, Стиви. Всегда был хорошим. Я бы не общался с тобой, если бы это было не так.

Улыбнувшись, Стив снова толкнул Баки плечом и почувствовал, как его улыбка становится шире, когда тот толкнул его в ответ. Баки никогда не вел себя так, словно Стив сделан из стекла. Он с радостью толкал его, боролся с ним или просто не нежничал, пусть потом и извинялся за синяки, появлявшиеся на коже Стива даже просто от пристального взгляда. Это Баки научил Стива боксировать. Баки никогда не останавливало то, что он был болен. Баки относился к нему как к равному и он никогда не забывал, как много это значило.

— В общем, он провел свой эксперимент, и я… теперь целый. Сердце, легкие, уши, всё. Я больше не могу заболеть и… Ну, много что изменилось.

— Ты говоришь, что вот это вот всё, — Баки махнул рукой, обводя тело Стива, — результат того эксперимента? Потому что… только из-за того, что твои сердце, легкие и прочая начинка вылечились, ты бы не вырос. А ты сейчас выше меня, давай не будем забывать об этом.

— Это вот всё, — с кивком подтвердил Стив.

Баки замолчал, глядя на него.

— Если это так сильно тебя изменило, — наконец произнес Баки, — это должно было быть очень опасным, так? — Стив вздохнул, и Баки выругался. — Ради всего святого, Стив! О чем ты вообще думал?!

— Я умирал, — тихо сказал Стив, и это заткнуло Баки быстрее всего прочего. — Мое сердце, знаешь ли, долго бы не протянуло. Пару лет. Я думал — какая разница? Этот человек давал мне шанс. Он видел во мне то, что видел Баки. Он видел, что я могу, даже когда я не мог. Поэтому… Я согласился. Я решил попробовать, я хотел доказать, что чего-то стою.

— Ты сказал мне? — напряженно спросил Баки. — Ты хотя бы попрощался со мной?

Стив сглотнул.

— Тебя там не было, Бак. Ты попрощался со мной.

— То есть, я бы вернулся, а ты был бы мертв, и я бы узнал об этом от твоего надгробия. Если бы узнал вообще. Или просто сидел бы и гадал, что с тобой случилось?

— Баки, — начал Стив, но тот всегда умел его читать, и он встал, увеличивая расстояние между ними.

— Ты мне ничего не сказал, так? Отвечай мне, Стивен!

Стив поморщился.

— Боже, меня так никто уже не зовет.

Кинув на него сердитый взгляд, Баки снова шагнул к нему. Краем глаза он увидел идущего от рубки Тони, но он был на задании. Он схватил Стива за ухо, выкрутил его и рявкнул:  
— Стивен Грант Роджерс! Отвечай на мой проклятый вопрос!

— Нет! — выкрикнул Стив. — Нет, доволен? Я не собирался тебе говорить!

— Ну, — протянул Тони, — это что-то новое.

— Да что с тобой, черт побери, такое?! — рявкнул Баки, продолжая стискивать ухо Стива и не обращая внимания на свидетелей. У Стива горело лицо, но Баки с ним не закончил, и как он сумел позабыть, каким упрямым бывал Баки? — Рисковать своей жизнью, ни о ком не думая? Ты вообще думал о том, что может случиться?

Стив сердито посмотрел на него, и Баки выпустил его ухо, с отвращением посмотрев в ответ и скрестив руки на груди.

— Ты никогда даже не задумывался об этом.

Растирая ухо, Стив нахмурился на Баки.

— Я знал, что это будет неизбежно, если я ничего не сделаю. Я пройду эксперимент, но умру — ты вернешься к мертвецу. Я не соглашусь? Я умру до твоего возвращения. Сколько бы ты ни мечтал, что я доживу до сорока, мне оставалось совсем немного.

— Удобно, — огрызнулся Баки, по-прежнему тяжело дыша.

— О да, мое пытающееся остановиться сердце было именно удобным оправданием, — ответил Стив.

— Нет, тот факт, что меня там не было, а написать письмо ты мне не удосужился. Тебе не нужно было смотреть мне в глаза, когда ты принимал решение.

Стив вскочил на ноги.

— Я не знал, что сказать! Прости, Бак, тебя здесь нет, чтобы остановить меня, поэтому я разрешу этому парню вколоть мне что-то, что заставит все мои проблемы исчезнуть. Прости, Бак, я знаю, что ты сочтешь это идиотизмом, но я все равно это сделаю.

Баки шагнул к Стиву, толкая, как делал это раньше.

— Ты моя семья! — прорычал он, покраснев. — Ты ждешь, что я просто скажу: «О, да, конечно! Рискуй своей жизнью! Рискуй теми годами, что у тебя есть, ради того, что может не случиться!»

— Поэтому я не мог тебе сказать! — прокричал Стив в ответ. — Потому что ты был единственным, кто стал бы по мне скучать! Знаешь, со сколькими людьми ты попрощался, Бак? С сотней. У меня был только ты, и я знал, что ты меня никогда не простишь.

Баки сел, краснота на его лице сменилась бледностью.

— Ты всегда был безжалостным, — пробормотал Баки. — Никогда не оглядывался, смотрел только вперед, и плевать на последствия. — Баки провел рукой по волосам. — Не понимаю, чему я вообще удивляюсь.

— Ты не удивляешься, — Стив вздохнул, опускаясь на сидение рядом с Баки. — Ты просто злишься, потому что я вел себя как засранец и мог погибнуть, а ты считаешь, что я должен быть осторожнее.

— Знаешь, — фыркнул Баки, — ты вроде как защищаешь мою точку зрения, но я не слышу извинений.

— И не услышишь, — упрямо возразил Стив. — Если бы я этого не сделал, ты бы умер. Я не стал бы ничего менять. Я смог вернуть тебя на несколько лет и да, мы с тобой в этом похожи, но так получилось.

— Мама всегда говорила, что от тебя вечно одни проблемы, — сказал Баки. В его голосе звучало не спокойствие, а поражение. Стив не помнил, чтобы Баки когда-либо так звучал. В его воспоминаниях Баки никогда не смотрел на него с такой болью и неодобрением.

— Ну, — пробормотал Стив. — Она была права.

Баки долго ничего не говорил, рассматривая Стива темными глазами и явно пытаясь спрятать все, что чувствовал. Этот вид был на удивление знакомым, потому что так часто делал Саша.

— Баки… — позвал Стив, когда больше не мог это выносить.

— Ты сказал, что я бы умер, — перебил Баки, стряхивая с себя чувства, как собака воду. — Что ты имел в виду?

Глубоко вздохнув, Стив скрестил руки на груди.

— На твой полк напали, половину солдат взяли в плен. Я узнал об этом, и узнал, что никто не будет вас спасать. Я пошел за тобой. Благодаря тому, что сделал доктор Эрскин, я не умер. Я… спас тебя, хоть однажды.

Баки скривил губы.

— Это в твоем духе. Получить новое, совершенно здоровое тело и тут же швырнуть его на новые баррикады, привлекшие твое внимание.

— Нет, — быстро сказал Стив. — Баки, нет. Это было не так.

— Да? — Баки снова дернул губами, и теперь насмешка стала очевидна. — А как это было?

Стив сжал его за затылок и мягко потряс.

— Дело было в тебе. Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что ты не сделал бы для меня то же самое.

Баки посмотрел на Стива, изогнув одну бровь.

— Хочешь сказать, что ты был осторожным и расчетливым, не рисковал и был обеспечен подкреплением?

Улыбнувшись, Стив чуть ослабил хватку.

— На самом деле, да. Это не было ни крестовым походом, ни самоубийственной миссией. Я хотел вернуть тебя. У меня был готов транспорт и всё такое. Правда, все пошло немного не по плану, и прогремело несколько незначительных взрывов… — Баки стрельнул в него глазами, и Стив хмыкнул, несмотря на очевидную ложь. — Но я знал, что если не буду осторожным, они увидят меня за километр, так что, мистер Всезнайка, первым делом я освободил всех заключенных, что обеспечило меня подкреплением и отвлекающим маневром.

— Отец говорил, что операция на самом деле была отлично распланирована, — сказал Тони, заставив Стива и Баки подпрыгнуть от неожиданности.

— Ты семья, — тихо продолжил Стив, решив игнорировать Тони и сосредоточиться на Баки. — Я не мог тебя бросить, и я знаю, что ты не бросил бы меня, потому что ты этого не сделал.

— Ну, ты хотя бы не все мозги перераспределил в мышцы, как бы это ни выглядело.

Стив рассмеялся и толкнул Баки плечом.

— Ты же забрал всю глупость с собой.

— С этим можно было бы согласиться, но посмотри на всё случившееся, — кисло отозвался Баки. Стив понятия не имел, простил ли его Баки за страх. Скорее всего еще нет. Баки всегда отлично прятал то, что его мучило, показывая чарующий общительный фасад.

— Мы почти на месте, — объявил Тони, снова перебивая их.

— Уже? — удивленно спросил Баки.

— Ага, — кивнул Тони. — Чудеса современных технологий. Кэп, Снеговик не возражал против этого всего?

— Саша в курсе, Тони, — заверил его Стив.

— Ага, — скептично отозвался Тони. — Садимся через десять минут.

— Кэп? — переспросил Баки.

Стив снова поморщился.

— Капитан Америка, — неохотно сказал он, показывая на себя.

Баки долго-долго смотрел на него, а затем расхохотался. Он смеялся и сипел, повторяя «Капитан Америка» каждые пару секунд, подогревая себя по новой. В конце концов, Стив так сильно толкнул его, что Баки, вскрикнув, свалился на пол.

— Спасибо, придурок, — проворчал Стив.

— Капитан Америка! — прохрипел Баки, даже не пытаясь встать. — Почему не Капитан Земля? Или Капитан Марс?

— Это не моя идея, — хмуро ответил Стив, чувствуя, как горит его лицо, и зная, что румянец ползет вниз по шее и вверх к ушам. — Я настоящий капитан, чтоб ты знал. И я твой старший офицер.

— Старший придурок, — отозвался Баки, и Стив не смог спрятать улыбку. — Я не в армии, — Баки ткнул себя в грудь, — и это значит, что я могу говорить о тебе все, что захочу, мистер офицер. — Он захихикал и зафыркал, но уже тише.

Улыбка Стива, вероятно, была слишком глупой и нежной, но ему было все равно, несмотря на непроходившее смущение.

— Ты всегда так делал, Бак. Теперь, может, перестанешь ржать надо мной?

Конечно, после этого Баки снова сложился пополам от хохота.

— Он всегда так смеялся над тобой? — спросил Тони, наблюдая, как Баки хохочет над Стивом.

Стив улыбнулся, закатывая глаза.

— К сожалению, я всегда был для него бесперебойным источником развлечения. И для него, и для Коммандос. Можешь себе представить, сколько они звали меня хористкой? Или говорили, что мои ноги совсем как у девчонки? Я до сих пор это слышу во снах, Тони. — Баки засмеялся еще громче, схватившись за живот. — Твой отец был хуже всех.

— Мой отец? — Тони растерянно моргнул. — Человек, который поклонялся земле, по которой ты ходил? Этот отец? Говард Старк?

Стив фыркнул, пнув Баки по ноге, когда тот начал краснеть лицом.

— Стив, — протянул он, имитируя голос Говарда, — ты знаешь, если тебя засунуть в платье, да с колготками, ты будешь такой же хорошенький, как любая танцовщица. У тебя даже ложбинка в декольте видна! — И Баки снова взвыл, пытаясь увернуться от ноги Стива, когда тот опять его пнул. — Прекрати надо мной ржать!

— Я пытаюсь! — прохрипел Баки. — Но ты продолжаешь снабжать меня новыми образами!

— Погоди, мой отец пытался одеть тебя в платье? — перебил Тони.

— В корсет, — подтвердил Стив. — Высокие каблуки, чулки. Если бы не Пегги, ему бы это сошло с рук. Я даже не могу сосчитать количество миссий, которые он начинал с предложения, что будет лучше послать туда женщину под прикрытием. Баки, — он пнул означенного персонажа, — поддерживал его в этом, пока не вмешивалась Пегги, говорившая, что будет лучше пойти ей самой, а потом…

Стив захлопнул рот, вспомнив, как Баки тут же предлагал другой план, или спрашивал, если он был у Стива. Держа Пегги подальше от него. А он никогда не замечал.

— Все любили надо мной смеяться, — нескладно закончил Стив.

— Ты легкая мишень, — сказал Баки, похоже, наконец отсмеявшись и лишь иногда подхихикивая. Приняв протянутую Стивом руку, он позволил ему затянуть себя обратно на место и посмотрел на Тони. — Так, ладно, и все-таки, почему ты до сих пор выглядишь на двадцать, а он… на _немножко за тридцать_ , но при этом мы старше?

Стив глубоко вздохнул.

— Сейчас 2016, Бак. Я был… заморожен на некоторое время. Физически мне примерно двадцать восемь.

— А мне двадцать два. Я… младше тебя? Это. Странно.

— О, теперь ты младшенький, — поддразнил Стив, и Баки с силой его толкнул.

— Эй, сопляк, мне больше не нужно с тобой нежничать. Следи за словами.

Стив усмехнулся.

— Испытай меня.

— Не вздумай, — быстро вмешался Тони. — Это, — он ткнул пальцем в Стива, — профессионально обученный солдат с сывороткой в венах, делающей его быстрее, сильнее и выносливее любого обычного человека. Он надерет тебе задницу.

— Да? — спросил Баки, задумчиво разглядывая Стива. Когда тот попытался принять невинный вид, он фыркнул и покачал головой. — Ладно.

Прежде чем Стив успел заверить его, что они все равно могут вместе тренироваться — ему нравился бокс, потому что они занимались им с Баки — квинджет приземлился. Следующие несколько часов были заполнены тестами и докторами, медсестрами и иголками. Стив большее время оставался в стороне, глядя, как Баки флиртовал с женщинами и очаровывал мужчин. Он нравился всем, совсем как Стив помнил. А его улыбка… Стив никогда не видел, чтобы Саша так улыбался. Она была красивой, дерзкой и искренней. Уверенной. В жизни Баки всё изменилось, но он выглядел совершенно спокойным.

Как будто здесь всегда было его место.

От этой мысли у Стива заныло сердце, потому что тот Баки, который выжил, который своим ходом добрался до этого тысячелетия, был совсем другим. Он через многое прошел и многое перенес. Порой Стив выбивался из сил, чтобы Саша коротко ему улыбнулся. Он заслуживал гораздо лучшего, а Стив никак не мог исправить это.

*

Саша завершил операцию почти на автомате, отвлеченный появившейся, как черт из табакерки, более молодой версией самого себя. Несломанной версией. До него не сразу дошло, что означает возраст этого человека из прошлого Стива. Он начал всерьез беспокоиться об этом только после того, как скрутил цель и дождался транспорта ЩИТа.

Саша весьма трепетно относился к немногим принадлежавшим ему вещам, особенно к Стиву, потому что у него очень долго почти ничего не было. Эта его молодая версия, смотревшая на мир широко распахнутыми глазами, полными, может быть, не доверия, но самоуверенности, была _цельной_. При взгляде на молодого Баки Стив видел друга, мужчину, которого он любил годами, оплакивал годами, и мог понять, что рядом с ним он не будет испытывать боли.

Баки не будет просыпаться от кошмаров, размахивая кулаками и пытаясь причинить боль, еще не открыв глаза. Не будет сходить с ума в половине случаев, когда Стив захочет его трахнуть. Этого парня Стив сможет представить друзьям, сможет предъявить тем из сороковых, кто еще жив, не опасаясь, что кто-то сумеет проследить связь между металлической рукой и международным убийцей. Этому Баки не придется носить поддельную кожу на руке, не придется всегда быть полностью одетым, чтобы прятать множество заметных шрамов.

Этот Баки сможет научить Стива снова смеяться так, как он смеялся на старых записях.

Его тело не полосовали шрамы, в его сознании не прятались демоны, поджидая, когда он закроет глаза. Руки Баки не были запятнаны кровью. Стив никогда не винил Сашу, но тот знал о своем прошлом и о том, как легко ему было убивать. Этот молодой мужчина, эта юная версия его самого — и Саша до сих пор не мог осознать тот факт, что в мире появилась его более молодая версия — свободен от его триггеров и проблем, которых у Саши великое множество.

У него были проблемы. Над некоторыми он работал, другие не трогал, потому что они были необходимы для его постоянного и безопасного функционирования. Например, Саша не собирался расставаться со способностью отстраняться от собственного тела. Это было полезно и имело больше тактических преимуществ, чем недостатков. Еще Саша практически не восстановил никаких воспоминаний об их совместном со Стивом прошлом; вернулось лишь несколько оборванных фрагментов. Он даже не мог притвориться прежним Баки Барнсом, потому что просто не помнил достаточно. Однако Стив, кажется, не имел ничего против, не требовал от Саши вспоминать больше и не просил рассказать о прошлом, которое тот ясно помнил — о прошлом в Гидре, которое он ненавидел — но теперь у них появился этот молодой Баки, красивый и обаятельный — Саша обратил внимание на крошечные морщинки, говорившие о том, что он много улыбался, прочел в языке его тела открытость и дружелюбие, как и отсутствие страха перед двойником — и ему было больно от того, каким совершенным тот выглядел.

Стив любил его, Саша больше в этом не сомневался, но между ними было столько различий, что им пришлось снова учиться жить вместе методом проб и ошибок, причиняя друг другу по пути немало боли. Им пришлось поработать ради того, что у них теперь было, побороться за это, научиться прощать и забывать оплошности и предательство; это была тяжелая работа, и порой она выматывала их до изнеможения. Все минные поля, по которым им пришлось пройти, все осколки, по которым они ходили на цыпочках; Стив мирился с тем, каким Саша становился жестоким в ситуациях, воспринимаемых в качестве угрозы, Саша мирился с желаниями Стива, которые были куда мрачнее, чем он мог спокойно воспринимать. Они обрели золотую середину в своих отношениях, место, в котором они могли быть счастливы, но им всегда приходилось помнить о границах.

Стив улыбался ему, смеялся вместе с ним, но это никогда не было похоже на ту широкую, беззаботную улыбку со старых черно-белых снимков. Саша тосковал по мужчине с тех записей, о мужчине, который пропал еще даже до сашиного появления. Думать о своей более молодой версии и Стиве было все равно что прыгнуть в кроличью нору. Как его появление отразится на Стиве? Сделает ли его присутствие Стива счастливым? Или тот, наоборот, будет полон печали и сожалений, по новой оплакивая утрату своей первой любви? Останется ли Баки навсегда или он был временным явлением? Как Стив справится, когда этот парень опять исчезнет? Как Стив справится, если он останется?

Вопросов было ужасно много, и у Саши не было ответа ни на один. Это делало его раздражительным, заметнее, чем обычно, тихим, работающим _возле_ команды, а не вместе с ними. Наташа большую часть времени не трогала его, позволив промчаться вдоль периметра и снять всех оставшихся охранников, попавшихся ему на пути. Они оба знали, что это ничем ему не поможет в сложившейся ситуации.

— Он любит тебя, — произнесла Наташа, когда они сели в самолет, передав пленников в руки агентов ЩИТа.

— Дело в том, что его он тоже любил, — тихо ответил Саша.

Наташа ничего не смогла на это сказать.

Дорога обратно в башню была недолгой, совсем скоро квинджет тихо и грациозно опустился на посадочную площадку. Благодаря сыворотке Саша проигнорировал просьбу о медицинском осмотре, как всегда после заданий, и отправился в комнаты, которые делил со Стивом. Он хотел увидеть своего любимого, а не сдать еще литр крови безо всяких на то причин.

У двери Саша взялся за ручку, но не нажал на нее, задержавшись из-за доносившихся изнутри голосов. В голосе Стива ясно звучал смех. Саша услышал и Саи, тише, не сумев разобрать его вопрос, однако почувствовал волну обжигающей ревности от того, что Стив привел другого его к их ребенку. Ему стало еще хуже, когда он понял, о чем шел разговор. Стив с его молодым двойником счастливыми голосами рассказывали историю из их общего прошлого.

— И вот коп поворачивается, потому что Стив просто не может держать рот на замке, — говорил Баки, — и я понимаю, что теперь нас точно прищучат. В любую секунду из-за угла появится Суини со своими ящиками, и если бы Стив просто заткнулся, то коп бы ушел.

— Эй, ты не знаешь этого, — запротестовал Стив. — У тебя такое подозрительное лицо, он тебя хотел прижать, а не меня.

— Ага, но именно ты заставил его повернуться.

— Неважно. — Стив рассмеялся. — Коп поворачивается, и Баки прав — Суини прямо за углом разгружал свой бурбон, и мы не могли пустить его туда или позволить остаться на месте, поэтому прежде чем он успел открыть рот, я говорю ему — эй, мой приятель, он больной на голову. Его уронили ребенком, и он вырос тупым, и никогда самостоятельно не дойдет до дома, но я должен ждать здесь, потому что должен прийти мой отец, и он будет в бешенстве, если не найдет меня там, где велел его ждать.

— Этот парень, — продолжил Баки, — на самом деле верит в это. Он смотрит на Стива и думает, что тот просто ребенок, не старше десяти, и говорит: Не волнуйся, пацан, я отведу твоего друга домой.

Стив расхохотался.

— И Баки пришлось притвориться медлительным, потерявшимся на пути домой, и показаться у родного порога с копом на хвосте.

— Мой отец был в ярости, мама еще хуже, и я не мог рассказать им, что работал на Суини, или оставил Стива одного на шухере, так что меня посадили дома, да еще и врезали для полноты.

— Ага, — подхватил Стив. — Зато та бутылка бурбона открыла тебе путь к Мэри Клируотер, и ты не жаловался.

— Нет, не жаловался.

В голосе его молодой версии звучал легкий смех и нотка гордости. Он гордился этой выходкой. Саша сглотнул, прикрыв глаза. Все это было ему незнакомо. Все это происходило не с ним.

Он открыл дверь, заметив, как его появление тут же погасило легкую атмосферу.

— Саша!

Стив среагировал первым, поднявшись и подойдя к нему.

— Привет, Стив, — отозвался Саша, демонстративно сосредоточившись на снятии куртки. — Я быстро приму душ и тут же вернусь, — выпалил он на одном дыхании, сбежав в ванную раньше, чем Стив успел ответить. Он услышал, как Баки фыркнул за его спиной, но понял причину этого, только когда попытался закрыть за собой дверь. Стив заблокировал дверь предплечьем, затем скользнул внутрь вслед за Сашей и придавил его к стене, захлопнув дверь за ними обоими.

Саша поморщился, ожидая нотацию, когда Стив открыл рот, но тот втянул его в поцелуй. Это уже стало инстинктом — рвануться ему навстречу, сжать руки на бедрах Стива, развернуть их тела и подсадить Стива на стойку. Тот в ответ обнял сашины бедра фантастически длинными ногами, крепко держась за него, пока они жадно целовались, не отвлекаясь даже на дыхание. Он обожал это, обожал, с какой легкостью тело Стива реагировало на его прикосновения, как легко его ноги открывались под давлением его бедер, подпуская его ближе, позволяя прижаться грудью к его груди. Стив застонал, совсем тихо, и у Саши заныло в груди от того, как сильно он хотел Стива — всегда хотел его.

В результате это Стив разорвал их поцелуй, тяжело дыша в сашин рот.

— Не смей сбегать от меня, — тихим и суровым голосом потребовал Стив.

— Я не сбежал. Я просто хотел принять душ, — попытался оправдаться Саша.

Стив фыркнул.

— Конечно. — Он провел большим пальцем по сашиному горлу. — Что ж, пока ты отмываешься, не забудь, как сильно ты мне нужен, Сашка. Всегда. Слышишь?

— Ты никогда не сможешь так разговаривать со мной, — тихо произнес Саша, подаваясь навстречу прикосновению. — Я не помню. Учитывая, сколько времени уже прошло, я, скорее всего, не вспомню никогда.

— Думаешь, я этого не знаю? — спросил Стив так же тихо. — Думаешь, я возражаю?

Саша чуть отстранился.

— Ты звучал счастливым.

— Я был, — согласился Стив. — Я счастлив сейчас. — Длинные ноги на сашином поясе напряглись, притягивая его ближе и удерживая на месте. — Не делай с нами этого. Я и раньше был счастлив рядом с другими.

— Не так, — надавил Саша.

Стив закусил губу, снова напряг ноги, его хватка стала почти болезненной. На этот раз Стив не встретился с ним взглядом, смотрел ему в грудь, и Саша был огорчен этим. Стив был счастлив, пока Саша не вернулся домой. Ему нужно было исправить это, сделать все правильно, даже если он не знал как.

— Стив, я не ухожу, — тихо произнес Саша. — Я просто не знаю, как вести себя с ним.

— Ладно, — Стив снова поднял на него глаза. — Но ты нужен мне, Саша. — Он глубоко вздохнул. — Хочешь, я напишу Нат? Уверен, она не будет против совместной тренировки, или придумает другую причину, чтобы вытащить тебя из квартиры.

Саша покачал головой.

— Нет, я немного устал.

Стив фыркнул, но не стал уличать его во лжи. Дело было в том, что Саша действительно чувствовал усталость, хотя знал, что этого не должно быть. Может быть, дело было в погоде, или в том, что его мысли уже несколько часов бегали по кругу, но у него не было настроения куда-то идти и он точно не хотел делать что-то энергически затратное.

— Присоединишься к нам за ужином?

— Ага.

Снова улыбнувшись, Стив наклонился за коротким поцелуем.

— Я приготовлю для тебя бефстроганов, хорошо?

— Когда ты готовишь, всегда хорошо, — согласился Саша. Для него всё, что не нужно было готовить самому, было прекрасным.

Улыбка стала шире, и Стив поцеловал его еще раз, соскальзывая со стойки. Он отступил, разрывая поцелуй, окинул Сашу последним обеспокоенным взглядом и оставил его в ванной одного. Саша смотрел, как Стив уходит, затем повернулся к душу. Честно говоря, он хотел, чтобы Стив остался с ним, принял с ним душ, а потом лег с ним в постель. Он знал, что Стив не может, что кто-то должен показать будущее его молодой версии, но это не останавливало его от хотения.

Он вспомнил сцену, о которой его попросил Стив после того, как врачи разрешили ему снова заниматься сексом. Поначалу предложенная сцена показалась ему слишком опасной для Стива, который только-только восстановился, но тот сумел уболтать его. В результате они пришли к компромиссу, который устроил обоих; Саша категорически отказался пускать Стиву кровь, а тот согласился на кнут при условии, что Саша будет с ним беспощаден.

Причинение боли не возбуждало Сашу, как сама боль возбуждала Стива, но как же его заводил вид оставленных им на Стиве меток! Как будто тело Стива было холстом, на котором он мог нарисовать все, что угодно. Так что да, он мог смириться с их компромиссом. Его любимыми были отметины на внутренней стороне бедер и на заднице Стива, которые не сходили больше суток, заживая гораздо медленнее, чем ожоги от веревок на запястьях Стива. В приливе романтических фантазий Саша считал, что причиной этому было то, что Стив не хотел расставаться с его метками. Саша без конца трогал Стива тогда, просто спускал с него штаны, обнажая расцвеченную плоть, все еще красную дырку, упругие половинки с рассекавшими их очаровательными рубцами. Он не мог выпустить Стива из своего поля зрения, наглаживал его ягодицы и толкался в него членом, медленно и гладко, заставляя Стива стонать, при каждом удобном случае. Они протрахались как кролики весь следующий день, пока усовершенствованная выдержка Стива не сдалась натёртости. Тогда они просто поменялись местами.

Уставший и счастливый, Саша перекатился на спину, захватив Стива с собой, и попросил, чтобы тот его трахнул, пока метки еще были свежими. Стив согласился и был таким осторожным, словно это Саша был покрыт синяками и свежими розовыми шрамами. Стив открыл его пальцами, а потом так гладко скользнул в него членом, что Саша не ощутил ничего кроме удовольствия. Они протрахались еще несколько часов; Стив не выходил из него полностью между раундами, а Саша продолжал наглаживать его избитые ягодицы, массировать яйца, которые он только накануне осыпал ударами, водить пальцами по рубцам, заставляя Стива ахать и вздрагивать, чувствуя, как его член снова и снова твердеет. В конце они так всё себе стёрли, что весь следующий день отсыпались, не покидая кровать кроме как ради еды.

Вспоминая о тех выходных, о том, как Стив принадлежал ему одному, поддавшись его желаниям, целиком погрузившись в удовольствие, Саша почувствовал, как заинтересованно встрепенулся его член. Он рассеянно огладил себя, думая подрочить над образом Стива с разведенными ногами, с бледными ляжками, покрытыми ярко-красными отметинами от кнута, с настолько широко открытыми ягодицами, что они не могли спрятать его маленькую тугую дырку. Однако после пары вдумчивых движений кулаком Саша отверг эту идею. Он был не в настроении для тех усилий, которые требовались на быстрое поднятие члена и скорый оргазм. Он бы предпочел уговорить Стива заняться этим, трахнуть его медленно и глубоко, чтобы они оба получили удовольствие.

Раздевшись, он шагнул под горячий поток и позволил теплу впитаться в мускулы, пока вода смывала грязь и кровь после задания. Грязи было не много, она по большей части осталась на одежде, но достаточно, чтобы стекавшая с него вода какое-то время была коричневой. Он позволил звуку душа накрыть себя, утопить все мысли вместе со звуками из гостиной, позволил себе просто быть, позволил части напряжения стечь. Было бы куда легче просто отстраниться от тела, но Саша уже чувствовал себя настолько виноватым, что не стал бы это использовать, даже с учетом того, что Стив здесь этого бы не увидел.

Обретя немного покоя, Саша быстро растер себя мочалкой и вышел из душа. Он успел взять полотенце и накрыть голову, чтобы вытереть волосы, когда дверь в ванную с грохотом распахнулась. Присев на корточки, Саша дернул дверь, чтобы видеть напавшего, и потянулся за оружием, любым оружием, когда осознал, что в проходе стоит Баки, а за его плечом маячит Стив.

— Тебя никто стучать не учил? — прорычал Саша, стягивая полотенце с головы и завязывая на поясе. Однако, этого было мало, он видел, как глаза его двойника распахнулись от шока и ужаса.

— Стив? — высоким и тонким голосом спросил Баки. — Что со мной случилось?

В глазах Стива что-то мелькнуло, и он молча метнулся мимо Баки, схватил свой белый пушистый халат и накинул его Саше на плечи. Тот позволил ему, проскальзывая в рукава и глядя, как Стив пытается удержать на лице пустое выражение. Но он не справлялся, его губы сжались в такую плотную линию, что побелели.

— Рука… — отстраненно произнес Баки. — Я думал, что это какая-то броня…

— Руки нет, — прорычал Саша, переводя взгляд со Стива на своего двойника. — Ее отрезали много лет назад. — Впервые став объектом пристального внимания Баки, он пошевелил металлическими пальцами. — Это всего лишь механическая замена.

— Мне она нравится, — едва слышно прошептал Стив.

Саша не отводил от Баки глаз, зная, что тот видел шрамы на его груди и то, как их было много, как много отрезали от Саши, чтобы превратить его в более мощную машину для убийств. Возможно, он не помнил многое, однако помнил, что после падения большая часть руки выше локтя осталась цела. Теперь у него не было даже плечевого сустава.

— Отрезали? — полуобморочно повторил Баки, позеленев.

— Да, — подтвердил Саша, продолжая смотреть на него. — Потому что захватившие меня люди решили, что лучше будет сделать всю руку металлической, поэтому отрезали то, что осталось после несчастного случая. Они вырезали и часть моих костей, заменив их на металл, чтобы тело могло выдерживать вес руки. Их никогда не волновало, хотел я этого или нет.

— Прекрати, — резко сказал Стив. — Пожалуйста, просто… перестань.

Саша стиснул зубы, кривя рот, осознав, что его атака ранила не побелевшего парня перед ним, а его любимого, который задыхался от боли у него за спиной.

Как чертовски типично для Саши — причинять боль тому, кто был для него дороже всех.

— Прости, — прохрипел Саша Стиву, забыв про свою молодую версию и развернувшись.

Слабо улыбнувшись, Стив прижал ладони к сашиной груди, разглаживая пушистый хлопок.

— Просто притормози немного, — повторил просьбу Стив, и Саша резко кивнул, благодарный, что тот на него не сердится. — Он не хотел причинить тебе вреда, просто… я рассказал ему о нас, и он захотел поговорить с тобой.

— В ванной, пока я принимал душ? — спросил Саша, приподняв брови.

— Вода не шумела, — защищаясь, ответил Баки. — И да, я не… — Он надолго замолчал, вынудив Сашу повернуться, чтобы увидеть знакомый упрямо выпяченный подбородок. Странным было то, что это напомнило ему Стива. — Я не думал, что ты будешь против. У нас одно тело, и все такое. Прости, мне действительно стоило постучать.

Саша вздохнул, отпуская на выдохе всю свою злость. Парень явно не собирался нападать на него, это просто сработала его привычная паранойя, заставив видеть в молодом себе угрозу.

— Просто не прыгай на меня так внезапно. У меня только одна реакция на то, что застает меня врасплох.

— Нападение, — с нежностью произнес Стив.

— Скорее убийство без вопросов, но да, — поправил Саша, криво улыбаясь, потому что Стив постоянно напоминал ему, что невозможно допрашивать трупы. Напоминания обычно состояли из криков, потому что Саша ненавидел оставлять врагов в живых при любых обстоятельствах.

— У тебя это одно и тоже, — хмуро отозвался Стив, снова водя ладонями вверх-вниз по ткани. Она изначально была ровной, так что это было просто предлогом для прикосновений, и Саша не собирался его останавливать.

— Не заставать врасплох, — медленно произнес Баки, глядя между ними потемневшими глазами. — Понял.

— Любого из нас, — добавил Стив.

— Ага, — пробормотал Баки, потом распрямил плечи и посмотрел на Сашу. — Я пришел сюда, потому что подумал, что единственная причина в том, что я не захочу, чтобы Стив находился рядом со мной, в том, что я не хочу делиться, и я хотел сказать тебе, что никогда не сделаю этого со Стивом, и ты должен об этом знать.

Саша улыбнулся, но его улыбка была фальшивой.

— Это Стив, — сказал он, глядя на Баки с жалостью. — Я никогда не мог контролировать себя, когда речь заходила о нем. Ты тоже не сможешь теперь, зная, что можешь получить его.

— Только я не могу, — ровно ответил Баки, удерживая сашин взгляд, даже когда спросил: — Или могу, Стив?

— Нет, — очень тихо отозвался Стив. — Не можешь.

— И ему будет больно, если я попрошу его выбрать одного из нас, — продолжил Баки. — Ты не хочешь причинить ему боль, как и я.

— Я причинил ему много боли, даже не пытаясь, — пробормотал Саша, однако, боевой дух его уже покинул.

— Важно не это, — сказал Баки, все равно нахмурившись. — Я видел тебя только что. Ты ранил меня словами, но как только ты понял, что делаешь больно ему, ты тут же остановился.

Саша помычал и накрыл ладонь Стива своей. Он в буквальном смысле спорил с самим собой, и это было глупо даже по его довольно низким стандартам.

— Мы можем выйти из ванной? И я бы не отказался одеться, — предложил Саша, посмотрев на свои босые ноги, которые начали мерзнуть с открытой дверью, потом на Стива с Баки, набившихся в обычно большую комнату, просто не рассчитанную на трех крупных мужчин.

— Да, — согласился Стив, замахав ладонью и прогоняя Баки наружу. — Я могу пойти заняться ужином, если вы двое уверены, что сможете прожить без меня тридцать секунд.

Баки поскреб нос, потом пожал плечами и протянул Саше руку.

— Перемирие? Ради Стива?

Саша заколебался на мгновение, но потом подумал, что Стив, вероятно, был единственным, что объединяло его с его более молодой версией. Он готов был сделать для своего котенка все, что угодно, даже когда еще его не знал. Он освободил Саи, потому что пацан выглядел как Стив, когда еще не мог даже вспомнить их имена.

— Да, — произнес Саша, принимая руку Баки. Если он сжал чуть сильнее, заставив Баки поморщиться, то этого, вероятно, стоило ожидать.

*

— Почему Стив зовет тебя Сашей? — спросил Баки.

Саша стоял в шкафу и искал себе одежду. То есть не себе, а другому себе. Оригинальному. Или оригиналом был он сам? Баки старался не думать об этом, пока другой он с металлической рукой переодевался в шкафу.

— Это имя, которое я знал дольше других, — донесся до Баки наименее полезный ответ его более зрелой и пугающей версии.

— Ты не хочешь это пояснить? — спросил Баки. — Потому что, судя по выражению лица Стива, от него я вряд ли узнаю, что с нами произошло.

Баки никогда раньше не видел на лице Стива такого выражения. Жуткая смесь вины и горя сказала Баки, что в том, что случилось, Стив винит себя. Это не было неожиданностью, на самом деле. Неожиданным стало то, как второй он набросился на него, раня Стива своими словами, и не замечал этого, пока тот его не одернул.

Саша — потому что так думать о нем было проще — вышел из шкафа с красным джемпером в руке и окинул Баки задумчивым взглядом из-под длинной челки. Баки все еще был потрясен тем, каким Саша был огромным. Того же роста, но, черт побери, он был могучим. Как грузовик, как танк, и он выглядел так, словно готов был снести любое препятствие на своем пути. Баки был уверен, что его лицо никогда не принимало такое выражение.

— Ты не проходил через это, — медленно, почти нерешительно ответил Саша. — Зачем мучить себя ужасами, которых с тобой не было?

— Ужасами?

Саша кивнул, сбросил халат и начал одеваться в вещи, которые он приготовил до этого и разложил на огромной кровати. Сейчас, похоже, его совершенно не беспокоило присутствие Баки, или, точнее, его не беспокоила собственная нагота. Баки немного завидовал тому, как тот вел себя. Когда он вспугнул Сашу в ванной, стало ясно, что тот не любит показывать свои шрамы, но теперь он вел себя так, словно ему это было безразлично, однако Баки не мог понять, зачем устраивать показуху. Что заставляло этого мужчину вести себя подобным образом, надевать маску и поднимать щиты, возводить такие толстые стены, что за ними полностью скрывалась его истинная сущность? Что же с ними случилось?

— Не знаю, — Баки пожал плечами, полагая, что он не добьется ответа. — Наверное, хорошо, что ему не пришлось звать одного из нас Джеймсом.

В ответ на его замечание не возникло даже крохотной улыбки.

— Сначала я вообще не помнил, кем я был. Я несколько лет был Сашей, пока не встретил Стива. Даже после этого у меня ушла уйма времени, чтобы начать вспоминать какие-то фрагменты. Я никогда не пытался по-настоящему вспомнить свое прошлое. — Саша помолчал некоторое время. — _Тебя_. Стив единственный, кто помнит тебя.

Баки сглотнул, вспомнив, как Стив смотрел на него в первые часы. Как на чудо.

— Это многое объясняет, — пробормотал он. — Я все не мог понять, почему он ведет себя так, словно скучал по мне, когда я — _ты_ — был рядом.

— Я не ты. Я настолько далеко от тебя, насколько это возможно. — Саша натянул последний предмет одежды, красный джемпер, и Баки восхитился тому, как хлопок натянулся, едва сдерживая его мышцы. В этом мужчине было невероятное количество мощи, но Баки не мог понять, для чего. — После того, как он очнулся в этом столетии, он оплакивал тебя годами. Оплакивал всех, кого оставил в своем времени.

Ему потребовалась минута на осознание этих слов, но потом Баки напрягся.

— Боже, — выдохнул он. — Он был один? Стив не умеет быть один. Когда я в последний раз оставил его одного, он позволил провести над собой эксперимент! Ты не… позволяешь ему оставаться одному?

— Я пытаюсь, — отозвался Саша, вытягивая из кармана спортивных штанов резинку и собирая волосы. — Этого человека не так просто держать в руках.

— Кому ты рассказываешь, — проворчал Баки. — Он, — было так странно осознавать, сколько времени со Стивом он потерял. — Он по-прежнему вмешивается в бои, которые не может выиграть?

— Без перерывов, — прорычал Саша, выглядя знакомо раздраженным. — Этому идиоту без разницы, сколько неприятностей он может при этом огрести.

Баки рассмеялся от облегчения, что Стив не сильно изменился. Что он по-прежнему был Стивом: его нельзя было оставлять в одиночестве, он все так же лез в драку с более крупным противником, матерился как моряк, хоть в это никто и не верил, и пытался доказать, что так же хорош, как все вокруг. Многое, конечно, изменилось, проклятье, Стив больше не мог рассказать ему всё без утайки, но раз он все еще был собой, значит, все было в порядке.

— А ты — ты хочешь что-нибудь узнать? — предложил Баки. — Что-то, о чем ты не помнишь? Я могу рассказать, раз уж я здесь. Что-то такое, не знаю, что ты не хочешь спрашивать у Стива?

— Вы были вместе? — прямо спросил Саша.

— Сразу к делу, да? — Баки хмыкнул. — Нет. Я… — Он запнулся, поняв, что Саша не знает его чувств к Стиву. — Я, как бы, был влюблен в него годами, но это не … — Баки вскинул руки, пытаясь выразить все, что удерживало его от признания Стиву. — В наше время никто бы этого не принял, поэтому я никогда не говорил ему. Никому никогда не говорил.

Саша долгое время рассматривал его, даже не моргая, просто смотрел, а затем вдруг фыркнул.

— Похоже, мы обречены влюбляться в этого парня.

— Это не так трудно, — Баки вздохнул. — Должен признать, я тебе здорово завидую.

— Каким он был, когда был с тобой? — спросил Саша, решив, видимо, проигнорировать признание Баки.

— Он был придурком, — с нежностью ответил Баки. — Не мог держать рот на замке даже ради спасения собственной шкуры. Никогда не отступал, постоянно трепался. Он был потрясающим художником; в моем времени он сейчас учится в школе. Я надеюсь, что он получит хорошую работу в газете, или еще где, но… — Баки на мгновение прикрыл глаза. — Он все время болеет. У него слабое сердце. Я пытаюсь не вести себя с ним так, словно он хрупок, потому что он это ненавидит, но… он порой чересчур на себя давит.

Саша выглядел огорченным, и, хотя Баки не знал причину, его все равно расстраивало, что Стив не в состоянии просто быть счастливым.

— Он сейчас намного тише. Вернулся к рисованию всего с полгода назад. Когда я с ним познакомился, он был… очень грустным. И даже если он больше не болен, он по-прежнему изо всех сил старается проверить, способно ли его тело сломаться.

— Да, это как раз в его духе, — пробормотал Баки.

— Я не знаю, как относиться к тому, что это не новая его привычка.

Баки хмыкнул.

— Я думал, что теперь, может быть, это изменилось, раз я больше не нужен, чтобы заканчивать начатые им драки, но мне стоило знать, что он просто начнет искать более крупные.

— Да, теперь он влезает в куда более серьезные неприятности, — подтвердил Саша. — Последняя его едва не прикончила.

Прикрыв глаза, Баки почувствовал, как холодеют его руки. Севшим голосом он произнес:  
— Я понял, что всё, что я могу сделать — это подлатать его после драки. Он не из тех, кого можно удержать на месте. Ты помнишь, что наша мама говорила о канарейке в клетке?

— Нет, — хрипло ответил Саша.

— Мама сказала, — пробормотал Баки, пытаясь игнорировать боль от осознания, что он позабудет собственную мать. — Что ребенком всегда хотела канарейку. Они очень красиво пели, и она хотела одну себе. Она хотела ее так сильно, что ее брат пошел и поймал ей птицу, принес домой и посадил в клетку. Только птица не пела. И не ела. Сидела на дне клетки несколько дней. Когда она рассказала об этом отцу, тот подошел к клетке, открыл ее и взял птицу на руки. Через секунду птица взлетела с его рук и вылетела в окно, тут же запев, потому что некоторые вещи просто нельзя запирать. Я… всегда видел Стива как ту птицу. Если я когда-нибудь заставлю его остановиться, запру его, он перестанет петь. Это цена за любовь таких, как он.

— Всё по-другому, когда тебе часами приходится смотреть за тем, как врачи укладывают его внутренности на их законное место, — мрачно сказал Саша. — Ничто не может оправдать такую цену.

— Матерь божья, — прошептал Баки, перекрестившись. — Укладывают… Господи.

— Ага, — кивнул Саша и шагнул к двери. — Невозможно сделать ничего, кроме как выживать.

Баки понадобилось время на осознание сашиных слов, но когда до него дошло, он понял, что тот был прав. Они больше ничего не могли сделать. Они не могли изменить Стива. Они могли только терпеть, проглатывая страх, глядя, как он бросается навстречу невозможным опасностям, и продолжать жить. Потому что они не могли допустить, чтобы Стив делал это в одиночку.

На кухне Баки быстро поверил в то, что Стив подговорил их ребенка поддерживать их беседу легкой и гладкой. Как только разговор затрагивал неловкую или неприятную тему, один из них тут же начинал рассказывать о занятиях Саи в колледже, или о его поездке, или о творчестве Стива, или о какой-то новой технологии. Они делали это так ловко, что это наверняка было запланировано. Если двойник Баки, Саша, и заметил это, он ничего не сказал, почти весь ужин проведя в молчании.

В целом, все было мило, еда была вкусной и сытной, ровно до того момента, когда Баки понял, что Стив сидел, переплетя под столом ноги с Сашей. Одно дело было пообещать не влезать, другое — увидеть, что этот Стив был увлечён Баки. Может быть, так было всегда, ведь Баки всегда любил Стива. Это было самым сложным — видеть его с кем-то другим, даже если этот кто-то в некотором роде был им самим.

— Думаю, я лягу спать пораньше, — наконец сказал Баки, когда понял, что разговор стих по его вине, несмотря на все усилия Стива.

— Ладно, — медленно ответил Стив, всматриваясь в него, чтобы понять, что его беспокоит, но Баки не собирался открывать ему ни капли. Он улыбнулся, и Стив закатил глаза. — Я покажу тебе гостевую комнату.

— Мы с Сашей помоем посуду, — прощебетал Саи, чем вызвал досаду на лице старшего двойника Баки.

Баки встал вместе со Стивом, и тот повел его по коридору мимо нескольких закрытых дверей. Дом был гораздо лучше любого, что у них были раньше, но он узнал об этом в ту же секунду, как Стив привел его сюда. Однако, когда Стив открыл дверь и показал ему комнату размером со всю их старую квартиру, Баки по-настоящему осознал это.

— Мы держим гостевую комнату на тот случай, если появится один из друзей Саи, — пояснил Стив. — Мы продолжаем надеяться, что у него появится столько друзей, что он захочет привести их домой.

— Всё это для меня одного? — спросил Баки, удивленно подняв взгляд на Стива. Ему было трудно привыкнуть к тому, что ему надо было поднимать глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Стива.

— Ага, — Стив хмыкнул. — Я знаю. Сейчас почти любое место раза в два больше нашей старой квартиры.

Баки покачал головой. Почему-то принять новые технологии было проще, чем обилие пространства.

— Будет странно, — признал Баки, бродя по просторной гостевой спальне, — остаться здесь одному.

Стив натянуто улыбнулся.

— Ты привыкнешь к этому. И к тишине тоже. Матрас, скорее всего, покажется слишком мягким, кровать слишком большой, но поможет, если попробуешь спать на краю.

— Тебе пришлось привыкать к этому одному, — осознал Баки, поворачиваясь и обнаруживая Стива за собой.

Тот пожал плечами, отмахиваясь от его замечания.

— Самое странное здесь — невозможность открыть окна. Кондиционер неплох, и отопление. Не приходится думать о том, что может стать слишком жарко или слишком холодно.

— Хмм, ты, ну, отлично справляешься с воспитанием своего ребенка, — произнес Баки, меняя тему. — Саи замечательный парень. Где его мама?

— О, — Стив потер ухо между пальцами. — Он сирота и он… Он скорее сашин, чем мой.

Баки собирался сесть на кровать, когда Стив ответил, но промахнулся и плюхнулся на пол. Сашин означало _его_. У него был ребенок? Он вырастил ребенка?!

Затем он подумал о сашиной сварливости и вообще не смог себе этого представить.

— Ты пытаешься сказать, что Саша вырастил такого славного ребенка, как Саи?

Стив улыбнулся.

— Я не совсем уверен, кто из них кого растил. — Он хмыкнул, откровенно довольный, и продолжил: — Я познакомился с ними всего около года назад. У Саши был заказ на убийство человека, которого я защищал. Это было… запутанно, но… В нем осталось достаточно от тебя, как мы поняли.

— В каком смысле — достаточно? — неуверенно спросил Баки, зная, что его вопрос сотрет с лица Стива улыбку.

Разумеется, его лучший друг тут же стал выглядеть, как будто кто-то убил у него на глазах котенка. Подойдя к Баки, Стив вздернул его на ноги всего одной рукой.

— В том смысле, — начал Стив, избегая смотреть Баки в глаза, — что они пытались… Пытались превратить тебя в машину, Бак. Забрать всё, кем ты был, вырвать это, ничего не оставив. Это почти, — Стив сглотнул, понизив голос так, что Баки пришлось напрячься, чтобы расслышать его. — Почти сработало. Они уничтожили тебя, точнее, попытались, но потом Саша… нашел Саи, и в нем осталось достаточно тебя, чтобы остановить их. Не очень много, но достаточно.

— Нашел? Не усыновил, нашел? Как… бродячую собаку?

Стив рассмеялся, и сердце Баки снова забилось. Выражение глаз Стива было душераздирающим.

— Почти, — сказал Стив. — Они усыновили друг друга. Саи… помог тебе снова стать человеком.

— Любопытно, что ни ты, ни Саша не говорите ничего конкретного о моем загадочном прошлом… будущем? Однако вам удалось сделать так, что теперь оно звучит еще страшнее.

— О чем бы ты ни думал, — ответил Стив, сжимая его плечи и подталкивая к кровати, — всё ещё хуже. Я предпочел не знать большую часть произошедшего, но даже то, что я знаю… — Стив покачал головой. — Ты не хочешь об этом знать, Бак. Просто поверь мне.

Баки сглотнул. У него было богатое воображение, у Стива было фантастическое воображение, но если тот говорил, что все, что он мог придумать, не могло сравниться с тем, через что пришлось пройти Саше… Может быть, ему действительно не стоило знать.

— Ладно, — согласился Баки. — Я тебе верю, Стиви.

— Разумеется, — Стив фыркнул и сжал его плечо. Сила в его руке была ошеломляющей, а его мышцы? Баки стопроцентно придется идти в воскресенье на исповедь. — Спокойной ночи, Бак.

— Спокойной ночи, Стив, — пробормотал Баки, глядя на выходящего за дверь друга. — Эй, — позвал он, когда Стив почти закрыл ее за собой, и тот сразу же сунул голову обратно. — Вы с ним спите в одной кровати?

В глазах Стива мелькнуло что-то похожее на жалость, и Баки отвел взгляд.  
— Да, Бак.

— Хороших снов, Стиви, — пробормотал Баки.

Через мгновение дверь закрылась. Хлопнувшись на постель, Баки уставился в потолок. Судя по всему, будущее было довольно мрачным, за исключением единственного светлого момента: Стив наконец-то будет принадлежать ему. Это будет единственным, за что он будет цепляться, когда они отправят его назад. Если они отправят его назад. Задумавшись, он понял, что никто не говорил, что с ним будет. Никто не упоминал, как он сюда попал, и он не додумался спросить. Было столько всего, что нужно было понять и узнать, и внезапно выросший Стив даже не был в начале списка. Баки даже не был уверен, что он хочет остаться. Было похоже, что Стив по-прежнему нуждался в нем, как и Саша, но оставаться рядом с парнем, которого он много лет любил, но который теперь был теперь с другим? Баки сомневался, что сумеет притвориться, что его это не бесит.

Вздохнув, он заставил себя встать, разделся и выключил свет. Кровать оказалась такой, как его предупреждал Стив: слишком большой и слишком мягкой. Простыни и одеяла были невероятными, правда, устроившись на краю, он почувствовал себя совсем крошечным. Он начал задремывать, когда услышал скрип. Нахмурившись, он посмотрел на потолок и понял, что вокруг еще и тихо. Он всё слышал, потому что не слышал ничего. Ни машин, ни голосов, ни радио, ни ветра, ни скрипа здания, ни хлопающих ставней.

Закрыв глаза, Баки попытался заснуть, но скрип стал громче. Этот звук был почти невинным, не слишком громким или навязчивым, однако продолжал привлекать его внимание, потому что ему больше не на чем было сосредоточиться. Было смешно, сколько времени ему понадобилось, чтобы понять, что именно он слышал.

Секс.

Он слышал звуки, сопровождавшие секс.

Баки покраснел, чувствуя, как запылали его уши, поняв, что слышит, как Стив занимается сексом с Сашей. С ним. Он застонал, перевернулся на бок и накрыл голову подушкой, чувствуя прилив стыда. Было одновременно неловко и до странного возбуждающе осознавать, что эти двое старательно пытались быть тихими — до него не доносилось ни единого стона, однако скрип ни с чем нельзя было спутать. Его член подрагивал, заинтересованный мыслями о Стиве, о голом Стиве, о голом Стиве с мужчиной. В обычное время он бы нашел себе дамочку и взял ее в постель, но он не знал, делают ли так в этом времени, тем более не знал, куда за этим идти.

В тот момент, когда Баки решил постучать в стену, кто-то постучал в его дверь. Подскочив, Баки выбрался из постели и натянул штаны, затем поспешил к двери и открыл ее. Скрип не прекратился, так что он не особенно удивился, обнаружив в коридоре Саи. А вот странные наушники в его руке были удивительными.

— Прости, — искренне сказал Саи. — Я думал, что успею помыться до того, как они начнут. Надевай, — он сунул наушники в руки Баки, и оказалось, что они соединялись шнуром с маленькой бело-зеленой коробочкой. — Они перекроют любые звуки, и эта штука проигрывает музыку, так что тебе не придется слушать тишину, если не хочется.

— Что это? — Баки с любопытством вертел наушники. Он покраснел, а Саи — нет. — Как ты можешь так спокойно относится к… эм… — Он неопределенно махнул в сторону скрипа.

— К сексу? — подсказал Саи. — Они этим каждую чертову ночь занимаются. Ты привыкнешь. Хотя бы они делают это в спальне. — Саи поморщился. — В основном, — добавил он и показал на наушники. — Это наушники. Шумоподавляющие. Надень их, и будешь слышать музыку, или тишину. Никаких звуков секса.

— Хотя бы в спальне? — слабо переспросил Баки, думая о том, как этот ребенок наткнулся на Стива, занятого горизонтальными упражнениями.

— Ага, — серьезно кивнул Саи. — Я ввел правило: никакого секса в общественных местах, когда приходит время еды. Стив тщательно следит за его соблюдением. А вот ты, честно говоря, не особо.

— Я? — пискнул Баки, смущенный так, будтоо Саи его застал в процессе нарушения.

— Ага. — Саи кивнул. — Стив говорит, что свою похотливость Саша унаследовал от тебя.

— Я, ну, как бы… Я не буду говорить об этом с тобой. Тебе сколько, пятнадцать?

— Почти девятнадцать, — ответил Саи. — Я просто маленький. — Затем он ухмыльнулся, став похожим на акулу. — И бьюсь об заклад, я знаю о сексе гораздо больше тебя.

— Это абсолютно не тот вид спора, в котором я собираюсь участвовать с ребенком Стива. С моим ребенком. Не важно, с чьим ребенком. Этого не будет.

Саи рассмеялся.

— Знаешь, мне было любопытно, — признался Саи.

Баки замялся, не уверенный, что тот имел в виду, но отступил вглубь комнаты.

— Хочешь зайти?

— Да.

Парень прошел мимо Баки к двум белым кубам, стоявшим на комоде слева. Он повозился с одним, и неожиданно в комнате заиграла музыка, медленная и легкая, но достаточно громкая, чтобы заглушить скрип.

Через мгновение поверх музыки отчетливо раздался стук и крик Стива:  
— Простите!

Так же спокойно, как вошел, Саи вернулся к двери, высунул голову и прокричал максимально громко:  
— Надеюсь, вам действительно стыдно!

Затем он спокойно закрыл дверь и повернулся к Баки с ангельским выражением на лице.

— Они ненавидят, когда я пытаюсь заглушить их музыкой. — Баки закрыл рот, поняв, что стоял с распахнутым. — Эти белые штуки — колонки и приемник, — продолжил Саи. — Необходимое оборудование с этими двумя. Однажды я застукал их спорящими на кухне, клянусь, они были в паре секунд от секса на полу, только Стив не понимал этого. Он порой бывает тормознутым. — Саи покачал головой. — Ты сам в порядке? Ты выглядишь… плохо.

— Да, просто… ты говоришь не обо мне, но явно обо мне. Я немного… в замешательстве.

Саи посмотрел на него с сочувствием.

— Да уж. Не помогает и то, что эти двое не могут говорить о важных событиях в твоей жизни. Мы все довольно плохи в плане разговоров, но Стив нас заставляет, кроме тех случаев, о которых он сам не может говорить.

— Да, они сказали мне только, что я не хочу этого знать.

Саи посмотрел на него глазами, более спокойными и старыми, чем должны быть у любого ребенка.

— А ты хочешь знать? — Прежде чем Баки успел ответить, он продолжил, не давя на него. — Я рад познакомиться с тобой. Когда я встретил Сашу, он почти был химически кастрирован. Оглядываясь назад, я понимаю, чем это было для него. Когда наркотики вышли из его организма, он как будто в первый раз в жизни понял, что такое секс. С того момента и до встречи со Стивом он постоянно кого-то снимал, если мог себе позволить. Мне было интересно, окажешься ли ты таким же.

— Нет! — Отчаянно возразил Баки. — Я имею в виду, мне нравится секс, кому не нравится, но… Нет, не со всеми подряд. Нет.

— Мне не нравится секс, — обронил Саи, но продолжил до того, как Баки сумел среагировать. — Стив говорит, что ты каждую ночь приводил девушек, порой и по два раза за ночь.

— У Стива буйное воображение, — проворчал Баки. — Может быть, по выходным, но я слишком уставал после работы, чтобы искать дамочек все время.

— То есть, как Стив и говорил, — на губах Саи играла лукавая улыбка, до боли напомнившая ему Стива.

— Заткнись, — фыркнул Баки, меняя тему. — Почему он… ну, изменился со Стивом? Он же не помнил его.

— Я не уверен, что он изменился сразу. В их встрече не было ничего романтичного. — В глазах Саи что-то мелькнуло. — Он подцепил Стива на вечеринке, где тот притворялся кем-то другим и старался заставить Сашу привести его к себе в отель. Он был ловушкой для Саши. Он хотел получить информацию, но всё пошло не по плану. В результате они переспали, или это тоже входило в план… Я не знаю. Они мне не рассказывали. В любом случае, у них был секс, а когда Саша ушел в душ, Стив попытался выкрасть ту информацию. Это все было в электронном виде, поэтому я заметил и отправил Саше предупреждение. — Саи на мгновение замолчал, сглатывая. — Они подрались. Я запаниковал и ударил Стива ножом в почки, несколько раз. — Баки открыл рот, но парень опять не дал ему задать хоть один вопрос. — Стив едва выжил. Как и Саша. Только узнав, что Стив выжил, Саша изменился. Он… Мне казалось, что он рисковал всем ради секса. Я ужасно злился на него. И на Стива тоже, за то, что он ворвался в нашу жизнь и поставил ее с ног на голову, но Саша медленно менялся к лучшему. Со Стивом он перестал быть безжалостным, начал больше думать о жизни, а не об одном выживании; только благодаря Стиву. Я думаю, если бы они не встретились, сейчас оба были бы мертвы.

— Это… — Баки не знал, как это описать словами. — _Неромантично_ звучит весь приблизительно.

— А ты ждал именно этого, — Саи ухмыльнулся.

— Ну, да, — признал Баки. — Просто… Стив использовал себя, использовал секс, чтобы… зачем? Быть шпионом?

— Не похоже на него, да? — Саи хмыкнул. — Тебе стоит спросить у него. Они мне не рассказывали деталей. Все, что я знаю, это что Саша не беспокоится, что Стиву придется снова это делать, а ты очень ревнивый человек.

— Думаю, да, — пробормотал Баки и снова сосредоточился на Саи. — Ты ударил Стива ножом?

— Я ждал, что ты спросишь об этом. — Саи вздохнул, опустив взгляд. — Стив сказал, что я не должен извиняться за это. Что я защищал свою семью, и это нормально. Он сказал это до того, как мы сблизились.

Баки вздохнул.

— Ну, он прав. Но Стив моя семья.

— Теперь он моя семья, — произнес Саи. — Но я рад, что ты появился. Еще одна пара оберегающих его рук не помешает.

Баки нахмурился.

— Саша сказал, что вы его почти потеряли.

— Да. — Голос и выражение лица Саи наполнились горечью. — И чем это кончилось? Они тут же вернулись в бой.

— Хочешь, чтобы я вбил в них здравый смысл?

Саи посмотрел на него с удивлением и неуверенно улыбнулся.

— Если справишься.

— Это меньшее, что я могу сделать за помощь, — Баки показал на музыкальную систему.

— Поверь мне, сейчас они стараются быть тихими, — с мукой в голосе пробормотал Саи. — Ты уже положительно на них влияешь. — Саи встал. — Отдохни немного.

— Спокойной ночи, Саи.

Парень улыбнулся ему и выскользнул за дверь. Баки лег, слушая музыку и держа в руке наушники. Было сложно представить, что его тощий, застенчивый Стив регулярно занимался громким, раздражающим сексом с ним самим. Однако, проблема была в том, что представлял он это часто, а вот знать, что это произойдет, но он этого не получит? Это было ирреально.

Закрыв глаза, Баки взмолился, чтобы ему не приснился Стив. Это бы сделало только хуже.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перед прочтением запасите салфетки и платки и капли от нервов.

На следующее утро Баки со стыдом признал, что проспал. По крайней мере, не сильно. Ладно, может, он встал после десяти, но кровать оказалась удобной, несмотря на то, что была мягче, чем он привык. Шумоподавляющие наушники оказались настоящим сокровищем. Как только ему удалось отсечь все недвусмысленные звуки, он провалился в глубокий сон без сновидений. Честно говоря, он вообще не ожидал, что сумеет заснуть, с учетом всех сложившихся обстоятельств и его неожиданным скачком в будущее. Однако, проснувшись, он почувствовал себя отдохнувшим, намного лучше, чем обычно после рабочего дня.

Баки потянулся, оделся и прошелся по пустой квартире. Было неожиданностью обнаружить, что все давно встали и разбрелись, оставив ему записку на столе. Она была написана почерком Стива и предлагала ему приготовить для себя завтрак, и еще в ней говорилось, что Стив с Сашей тренируются на 83-м этаже. Там же советовалось в случае чего просить помощи у Джарвиса.

Он приготовил себе тост с яичницей, и у них был совершенно незнакомый вкус. Он даже не мог с уверенностью сказать, что они ему понравились, потому что яйца оказались довольно пресными. После завтрака Баки решил спуститься вниз, чтобы найти своего двойника и друга. Чем еще на самом деле было заниматься?

Джарвис — разум башни, как его решил воспринимать Баки — направил его к Стиву и Саше, совсем как было обещано в записке. Сразу от входа он услышал звуки ударов и хрипы, говорившие об идущем бое, однако более быстрые, чем он когда-либо слышал в тренажерном зале. Сначала он увидел ряд шкафчиков, а повернувшись, обнаружил большой зал, занимавший с четверть этажа, если не больше. Пол был проложен специальным покрытием, боксерского ринга не было, зато возле одной стены висело несколько боксерских груш. Вдоль другой стояли тренажеры, но всё это было на периферии его зрения. Его внимание привлекли и удерживали двое мужчин, тренировавшихся посреди зала.

Саша был в черных тактических брюках и ботинках, и опять без рубашки. Шрамы ярко выделялись на его коже и покрывали весь его мускулистый торс. Разница между их телами была шокирующей. Он всегда был подтянутым, с широкими плечами и сильными руками благодаря боксу, но Саша был совершенно иным. В нем была мощь.

Однако настоящим сокровищем для глаз был Стив. Тощенький Стиви был одет в спортивные штаны, тесную серую футболку и мягкие ботинки. Ткань рубашки обтягивала торс, которым мог бы гордиться Адонис, его пропорции были в буквальном смысле совершенными. Узкая талия и широкие плечи подчеркивали длину его ног. Из них двоих оружие держал именно Стив — щит с кругами белого, красного и синего цветов, с серебряной звездой в центре. И несмотря на то, что Баки никогда бы не пришло в голову использовать щит в качестве оружия, Стив орудовал им для нападения так же, как и для защиты. Хотя сходство щита с мишенью заставило Баки почувствовать себя неуютно.

Оба не обратили внимания на появление Баки, продолжив быстро и яростно избивать друг друга. Пот, блестевший на сашиной коже и пропитавший рубашку Стива, намекал на то, что они занимались этим довольно продолжительное время, однако, если удары и стали слабее, Баки не смог бы этого понять. Он сделал шаг вперед и снова замер, увидев, что Саша двигается гораздо быстрее, чем полагается человеку его комплекции. Саша в развороте скользнул на колени, чтобы схватить ногу Стива, которой тот пытался его ударить, завершил разворот, поднявшись и швырнув Стива в ближайшую стену.

Баки распахнул рот, его сердце помчалось вскачь, когда он понял, что его лучший друг вот-вот врежется всем телом в солидную бетонную стену. Однако, Стив среагировал на невозможной для человека скорости, кувыркнувшись в воздухе, каким-то чудом сумел спрятаться за щитом, подняв его между собой и стеной. Врезавшись в стену с громким звоном, он упал, тут же перекатившись и полуприсев за Сашей, как будто этот маневр не представлял из себя ничего необычного. Он даже не замешкался, продолжив движение и метнув свой щит в Сашу почти в то же мгновение, как оказался на ногах.

Метнув щит в незащищенную спину Саши.

Тот непостижимым образом повернулся достаточно быстро и поймал щит, проскрежетав металлом руки по его краю. Однако, это стоило ему опоры, заставив пошатнуться и отступить на шаг. Стив, не выказав ни капли пощады, бросился вслед за щитом, используя его как отвлекающий маневр. Ни один из них, похоже, не боялся навредить другому. Саша использовал щит против Стива, хотя вместо изящного маневра действовал им как тупым ударным орудием, попытавшись сшибить противника с ног. Стив увернулся, гибкий как акробат, и ногой врезал по щиту, рукой нанеся удар по сашиному животу. Удар оказался таким сильным, что Саша выпустил щит.

Но и сейчас они все равно не остановились.

Саша сражался как бульдозер, приняв несколько ударов по корпусу и ответив Стиву металлическим кулаком. Стив был гибким и чертовски быстрым, но Саша не уступал ему в скорости. Атака его руки снова изменила расстановку сил, заставив Стива защищаться, он извернулся и упал, чтобы избежать удара, затем откатился, а Саша двинулся вслед за ним, осыпая ударами по груди и голове, ударами, которые, Баки был уверен, нанесли бы ему непоправимый ущерб, если бы были успешными. Баки смотрел за ними, как зачарованный, и чувствовал тошноту от брутальности своего друга и своего двойника. Стив поднялся на ноги, и Саша сменил ведущую руку, дерясь теперь обеими, как это сделал бы Баки.

Стив поймал Сашу за руку и крутанулся, использовав весь свой вес, чтобы швырнуть его через всю комнату в ту же стену, в которую до этого едва не влетел сам. Вместо того, чтобы дождаться сашиного падения, Стив бросился за ним размытым пятном и врезался в него, ударив коленом по торсу. Баки ахнул. От силы удара стена вокруг Саши пошла трещинами, заставив его самого лишь крякнуть. Он выглядел так, словно это на нем вообще никак не отразилось. Он поймал Стива за горло, заставив Баки сделать еще один шаг вперед, и отшвырнул его в сторону, как Баки отшвырнул бы муху.

Выражение лица Стива чуть изменилось, когда он перекатился и встал на ноги. Вместо того, чтобы броситься обратно в бой, он отступил, поднял щит и с настороженностью уставился на Сашу. С беспокойством. Словно опасался того, что могло произойти дальше. Словно они только что не пытались убить друг друга.

— Баки? — позвал Стив, и Баки дёрнулся, позабыв на мгновение, что Саша тоже был Баки. — Саша? — попробовал Стив, продолжая отступать

В ответ не донеслось ничего, кроме рокочущего выдоха, когда Саша шагнул от стены. Его голова была низко опущена, лицо закрывали свободно висевшие пряди волос. Он встряхнулся, как пёс, сбрасывающий воду, а затем присел на корточки, снова издав едва слышный, рокочущий звук. Было что-то тревожное в его изменившемся поведении.

— Саша! — громко произнес Стив, поднимая щит в защитном жесте.

Если Саша его услышал, он не показал этого, уронив руку к ботинку и достав из него длинный зазубренный нож, матово черный от рукояти до кончика лезвия.

— Черт, — выругался Стив. — Солдат, отставить. — В его голосе зазвучало что-то похожее на страх, или, может быть, боль, и Баки задался вопросом, что происходит. Почему Саша выглядел так, словно был готов разорвать Стива на части.

Вместо того, чтобы послушаться, Саша бросился вперед.

Если Баки до этого думал, что они быстро двигались, то он ошибался. Саша сократил расстояние между ними за мгновение, целясь по Стиву металлической рукой, вынудив его использовать щит для блокирования удара и оставить бок открытым для ножа. Стиву пришлось извернуться в такое же короткое мгновение, чтобы остановить обе сашины руки, и было видно, что Стив сдерживается, не атакуя Сашу и сосредоточившись исключительно на защите, хоть это и вредило ему.

Баки шагнул вперед, подумав, что должен помочь Стиву, но его тут же остановил тихий перезвон.

— Я бы не советовал вмешиваться, — откуда-то слева произнес Джарвис. — Вы только помешаете Капитану Роджерсу.

Это замечание заставило его ноги прирасти к полу. Не потому что он испугался, а потому что понял, что Джарвис был прав. Пусть когда-то он был защитником Стива, сейчас он станет только помехой. Стив никогда не станет так думать, но это было правдой. Если он попытается вмешаться, Стиву придется защищать его от его двойника. Вместо этого Баки оставалось следить за тем, как и до этого жестокий бой превращается в нечто воистину ужасающее. Однако Стив по-прежнему сдерживался, уворачиваясь от ножа и парируя удары щитом. Он избежал попытки загнать себя в угол, но через секунду Саша набросился на него, вырвав из рук щит и метнув с такой силой, что тот пролетел над уклонившимся Стивом и всадился в стену.

Баки обнаружил, что молится про себя, хлопая по пустым карманам в поиске четок, широко распахнутыми глазами следя за тем, как Саша в очередной раз врезался в Стива. Занесенный нож остановили скрещенные запястья Стива, но Саша положил металлическую ладонь поверх живой, заставив моторы взреветь, внешние пластины обескураживающе зашевелились, перестраиваясь, и он надавил на рукоять. Стив закричал, когда лезвие вонзилось в его плечо, но наконец-то в его глазах мелькнул огонь, и он ударил Сашу головой, потом еще раз, и тот, споткнувшись, отступил на шаг. В этот раз Стив схватил его за горло, с рыком поднял в воздух, развернулся и грохнул им об пол.

Саша на мгновение оказался оглушен, и этого было достаточно для Стива. Упав на пол, он толкнул Сашу, поймал его руку и дернул ее вверх и назад, фиксируя в своей. Он удерживал Сашу на полу, одной ногой надавив на шею, второй на поясницу. Если бы Саша попытался потянуться вперед и в сторону, он бы сломал себе руку. А из-за ширины своей груди Саша не мог дотянуться до Стива металлической рукой. Он кричал и бился, но безо всякого успеха.

На лице Стива мелькнуло что-то ужасное, тут же сменившись спокойствием.

— Солдат, отставить, — повторил Стив глубоким командным голосом.

Саша тут же обмяк, словно в нем повернули выключатель. Однако Стив продолжал держать его, не давая встать, напряженный и встревоженный.

Затем Саша прохрипел:  
— Я в порядке, котенок, — и Стив сполз с него, поднимая и обнимая неповрежденной рукой. Уложив Сашу так, чтобы тот уперся макушкой ему под подбородок, Стив уткнулся лицом в его волосы. Саша медленно обхватил его обеими руками, но отстранился, осторожно садясь прямо.

— Ты в порядке? — тихо спросил Стив.

— Да, — хрипло ответил Саша. Он выпрямился, и Баки заметил, что Стив по очереди наблюдает то за сашиным лицом, то за его металлической рукой. Саша тоже это заметил, проследив за взглядом Стива. Он громко вздохнул и сжал пальцы. Рука не взвыла, издав тот странный звук, означавший, видимо, набор мощности, но защелкала. Металлические пластины снова перестроились, поверхность руки стала выглядеть более ровной, большие пластины разъединялись, формируя узор из небольших фигур и придавая руке более плавный, более человечный вид. Щелкающий звук звучал для уха Баки невероятно чужеродным, однако оказался именно тем, что нужно было Стиву, чтобы расслабить плечи, когда рука начала менять свою форму.

— Я в порядке, — повторил Саша, подняв ладонь к пятну крови, разраставшемуся на плече Стива. — А вот ты…

— Я в порядке, — уверенно ответил Стив, и Баки даже не мог понять, с чего он удивился. Только после этого Стив посмотрел на него, хотя Баки был уверен, что он даже не знал о его присутствии в зале. — Мы не одни.

Саша громко и медленно выдохнул, не поворачиваясь к Баки.

— Да, — кивнул он. — Но ты выглядел более серьезной угрозой, — продолжил он, как будто это должно было все объяснить.

— Я подумал, что ты так и решишь, — Стиву хватило наглости согласиться с ним, признав, что он намеренно сделал себя мишенью, использовав себя, чтобы защитить Баки. — Что тебя спровоцировало?

Сашины плечи на мгновение напряглись, затем он заставил себя расслабиться.

— Тот удар головой, он ошеломил меня сильнее, чем я ждал. И потом ты бросился на меня, и совместный урон разбудил какие-то запрограммированные реакции. Ты заметил даже быстрее, чем раньше, — в последних словах звучало что-то, похожее на похвалу.

Если бы Стив не истекал кровью, Баки бы продолжил смотреть, слушать и пытаться понять странное поведение обоих мужчин. Однако, было похоже, что ни один из них не придает значения ране Стива, поэтому он заставил себя подойти ближе. На него среагировал только Саша, повернув голову, прищурив глаза и оценивая. Баки остановился возле Стива, накрыл ладонью кровоточащую рану и сжал.

— Ай! — возмутился Стив, попытавшись отодвинуться, но Баки лишь последовал за ним. Теперь он знал, что если бы Стив по-настоящему хотел отодвинуться, он бы это сделал.

— Надо, чтобы кто-то перевязал тебя, — рявкнул Баки. — Эта штука вошла в тебя минимум на несколько сантиметров.

— Он прав, — неожиданно мягким голосом поддержал его Саша.

— Нет, — жестко и холодно ответил Стив, уставившись на Сашу.

— Стив, — начал Баки, но Саша поднял руку, чтобы остановить его.

— Я сам тебя перевяжу, — предложил Саша Стиву. — У нас есть твоя аптечка; это займет всего пять минут, и Баки тоже будет рядом. Никаких врачей.

Стив нахмурился, и Баки почувствовал, как у него свело живот. Стив не желал показываться врачам, и это было совершенно на него не похоже. Когда у них были проблемы с деньгами, это, конечно, можно было понять, но когда деньги были? Он знал, когда ему была нужна помощь.

— Стиви, — тихо позвал Баки и увидел, как тот сник, морщась.

— Ладно. — Он сделал глубокий вдох. — Ладно.

Саша плавным движением поднялся на ноги, так же, как теперь двигался сам Стив, словно его тело было идеально работающей машиной, без боли, без ноющих мышц, без защемленных нервов, которые заставляют обычного человека пошатнуться после сидения в подобной позе, тем боле после такой драки. Баки сосредоточился на Стиве, зажимая его рану, кровь из которой текла подозрительно медленно. Он мог поклясться, что нож вошел очень глубоко, в его ушах все еще звенел крик Стива, но тот до странного спокойно сидел на месте. Он вспомнил, как чокнутые братья О’Мэлли пырнули беднягу Дэнни Джонсона, и из него вытекло чертовски много крови, и он кричал и извивался. Стив же просто сидел, тихий как мышь, терпеливо дожидаясь, когда они о нем позаботятся.

Саша достал из шкафчика огромный белый ящик с красным крестом на боку — современную аптечку. Вернувшись с ней, он встал возле Стива на колени и открыл крышку.

— Снимай рубашку, — приказал он.

— Помоги мне, — попросил Стив, взглянув на Баки.

— Просто срежь ее, — бросил Саша, протянув Баки что-то, что явно было ножом, но квадратное и всего с одним краем. Оно было легким и казалось хлипким, однако Баки мог разглядеть в нем практичность: его можно было спрятать или вынуть лезвие ровно на столько, на сколько было нужно.

— Мне нравится эта рубашка, — проворчал Стив, но повернул голову, чтобы Баки смог добраться до воротника.

— Ну, кровь все равно ее уже испортила, — возразил Саша.

Баки аккуратно разрезал рубашку, стараясь не поцарапать Стива в процессе. Лезвие оказалось необычайно острым и с легкостью разрезало воротник и рукава, пока Баки осторожно оттягивал хлопковую ткань от тела Стива. Он даже решился разрезать рубашку вдоль спины, от воротника до пояса, заставив Стива странно пискнуть. Как будто тот пытался скромничать рядом с Баки, который бессчетное количество раз видел его нагишом. Хотя, не прямо в этом теле, но это же было одно и то же. Когда он отвел ладонь от раны, чтобы убрать ткань, Стив остался без рубашки, но это не должно было иметь особого значения. Только вот Саша бросил на него долгий взгляд, приподняв бровь, пока использовал на Стиве свежую марлю вкупе с несколькими незнакомыми пузырьками.

А Стив залился краской, от груди до самых ушей.

— Заткнись, — пробормотал Стив.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Баки, нахмурившись, когда Стив слишком быстро кивнул в ответ.

— О, он в порядке, — многозначительно произнес Саша, заставив Стива опустить голову.

Саша быстро очистил его плечо от крови, и Баки оказался прав, ему не привиделось: кровотечение практически остановилось, оно даже близко не было похоже на то, что было с Дэнни.

— Почему кровь не идет сильнее? — встревоженно спросил Баки, припоминая, что слышал о случаях, когда в ране застревали всякие штуки, останавливая кровь, но при этом вызывая заражение.

— Сыворотка наделила меня ускоренной регенерацией, — сказал Стив, когда Саша аккуратно прилепил к его плечу прямоугольный кусок какой-то белой ленты, вместо того, чтобы забинтовать половину всего плеча, как ожидал Баки. — Рана затянется за день, два максимум. Это ерунда, — заверил его Стив, а Баки нахмурился. Даже если она быстро зарастет, то сейчас все равно должна была болеть.

Саша за пару минут закончил латать Стива и запаковал аптечку, собрав весь мусор в металлическую ладонь и встав, чтобы, наверное, выбросить это все.

— Готово, — подтвердил Саша, дойдя до урны.

Баки посмотрел на Стива. Тот стал немного бледнее, но в целом выглядел спокойным и собранным.

— Готов встать? — спросил он, помня, как Дэнни тогда шатался.

Стиву хватило наглости закатить глаза.

— Прекрати меня опекать, мне доставалось похуже, когда я жил с тобой, — проворчал он и протянул неповрежденную руку. — Просто помоги мне.

Баки хмыкнул, выполняя просьбу.

— Ты был просто воплощением проблем, Стив, я… — Баки замолчал, чувствуя, что его язык перестал помещаться во рту, застряв между зубами, когда его взгляд упал на грудь Стива. Она была еще шикарнее обнаженной, но не это заставило его лишиться дара речи. Это сделали шрамы, толстые и глубокие, разрезающие грудь Стива и уходящие в его штаны. Это была большая буква Y, начинавшаяся от самых ключиц.

— Баки? — неуверенно позвал Стив.

— Ты, кажется, говорил, что быстро залечиваешься, — заставил Баки свой рот проговорить, но вышло не громче шепота.

Стив посмотрел вниз, прослеживая взгляд Баки, и снова закаменел всем телом.

— Я, — начал Стив, тут же остановившись. — Это. Баки…

— Когда он сказал, — дрожащим голосом произнес Баки, — что ему пришлось смотреть, как они запихивали обратно твои внутренности, он _это_ имел в виду.

— Баки, — повторил Стив, в его голосе зазвучало отчаяние.

— Когда Саи сказал, что _после_ вы двое вернулись в бой, он это имел в виду. — Голос Баки поднимался, тело охватывал озноб. Что за чертовщина случилась со Стивом? — Стиви, боже мой, чем ты занимаешься, что с тобой такое сотворили?

Стив схватил его за руки, скользкие от крови, и так крепко сжал, что у Баки заныли кости.

— Я в порядке, — произнес Стив лихорадочно быстро. — Я выжил. Саша нашел меня, _ты_ нашел меня. Так неистово убивал плохих парней, что им пришлось меня вернуть, чтобы избавиться от тебя, — в его голосе звучала яростная гордость. — Я выжил. Они меня не сломали. Я в порядке, — продолжал он уверять его.

— Они вообще не должны были заполучить тебя! — прокричал Баки, заставив Стива поморщиться. Повернувшись к Саше, он потребовал: — Скажи, что ты отплатил ублюдку, который это устроил!

— Это сделала Наташа, — ответил Стив раньше, чем Саша успел открыть рот. На его лице ясно читалось удовлетворение, и то же самое чувствовал Баки. Однако, этого было мало. Не тогда, когда Баки понимал, что не смог бы спасти Стива, не смог бы «неистово убивать плохих парней». Он не умел делать то, что делал Саша.

— Ты не можешь… Я даже надеяться не могу защитить тебя теперь, — выпалил Баки. — Боже, что ж ты делаешь?..

Баки почувствовал, что у него дрожат колени, но он не собирался падать. Он сильнее вцепился в Стива, зажмурившись изо всех сил. Он никогда раньше не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным, таким бесполезным. Если Саша мог хотя бы пытаться уберечь Стива, у Баки не было ни шанса. Он мог молиться, он всегда это делал, но этого было недостаточно. Стив был всем, что у него было, и, как сказал Саша, он не был таким несокрушимым, как ему нравилось о себе думать.

— То, что должно быть сделано, — хрипло ответил Стив. — То, что правильно. То, что я всегда старался делать, Баки, и я делаю это не в одиночестве. Ты не… Тебе больше не нужно охранять меня. Я больше не твоё бремя.

Баки мерзко рассмеялся, но выбор был либо реагировать так, либо плакать.

— Идиот, ты никогда не был для меня бременем. Ты был моим… моим… — _Всем_. Баки не мог это сказать, не мог произнести это слово, потому что его внезапно поразила простая, ужасная мысль. — Боже, я тебе больше не нужен.

Стив открыл рот, но не смог возразить, потому что это было правдой. Единственное, что Стив всегда хотел иметь — независимость. И он ее получил. Но где оказался после этого Баки?

— Нет, — произнес Саша, заставив Баки вздрогнуть, потому что он совсем про него забыл. Но теперь он понимал, что должен был знать об этом. Все, что говорил Стив, было сказано не только одному ему. Это было сказано Саше. — Ты нужен ему.

— Нет, — заспорил Баки, чувствуя себя неправильным и сердито глядя на себя, на мужчину, забравшего у него Стива и даже не сумевшего его как следует защитить. — Ему нужен ты.

— Он беспомощен в одиночку, — хрипло сказал Саша, глядя на Баки и игнорируя Стива. — Теряется в собственной голове. И я не могу… Я не знаю, как заставить его смеяться.

— Что? — Баки растерянно уставился на своего двойника.

— Саша, — предостерегающе произнес Стив, но так грустно, что на него не обратили внимание.

— Я видел вас вдвоем, и на видео. Я не могу… Мне раз или два удавалось, но ты просто… знаешь как. Ты нужен ему. Чтобы он был счастлив, чтобы не терялся в своих мыслях.

— Саша, не надо, — начал Стив, но умолк. Баки понимал, что для того, чтобы ободрить Сашу, Стиву пришлось бы соврать ему, а он не стал бы этого делать. Никогда.

Баки хотел узнать, что случилось, так сильно изменив их со Стивом. Однако дело было в том, что, даже узнав, он ничем не мог помочь. Теперь у него возникло еще больше вопросов, один хуже другого, и никакого способа избежать боли, которую он нанесет, если задаст их.

— Стив, я…

— Нет, — Стив резко перебил своего любимого. — Ты нужен мне, Саша. Ты вызываешь во мне желание жить, ради тебя я делаю всё, чтобы выжить во время задания, вернуться домой. Ты делаешь меня счастливым. — Стив произнес последнее предложение с вызовом, словно подбивая Сашу возразить ему. Затем он с той же неистовостью повернулся к Баки. — И ты.

— Я? — буквально пискнул Баки, сметенный напором Стива.

— Если бы не ты, я бы не прожил так долго, не прожил бы достаточно, чтобы встретить Эрскина и получить сыворотку. Более того, ты делал мою жизнь терпимой, когда я думал, что не смогу ее вынести. Так что перестаньте, оба, думать, что вы мне не нужны. Всегда были и всегда будете самыми нужными. Вы — семья.

Баки не знал, что сказать Стиву или Саше. То, что они оба его хотели, что Саша считал, что Баки нужен Стиву, — от этого у него перехватывало горло. В какой-то мере от необходимости обдумать это его спас Саша, который с неожиданным всхрипом согнулся и упал бы, если бы Стив не поймал его за талию.

— Эй, — Стив охнул, крепко прижав к себе Сашу и обеспокоенно его рассматривая. — Ты в порядке?

— Да, — Саша откашлялся. — Кажется, ты треснул меня сильнее, чем я думал. Голова закружилась.

Баки бросил взгляд на Стива и увидел, как тот недовольно поджал губы, что означало, что он опять чувствовал себя виноватым.

— Ты уверен? — надавил Стив. — Ты выглядел немного рассеянным еще до того, как мы начали тренировку.

Саша ответил не сразу, качнув головой, словно пытаясь утрясти в ней мысли.

— Не уверен, — неохотно признал он. — Я плохо спал. Может быть, просто устал.

Стив не стал спорить, вместо этого сместив хватку на Саше и приняв на себя часть его веса, помогая стоять.

— Давай-ка отведем тебя домой. Я приготовлю поесть, а ты посидишь на диване, да? Повожусь с тобой сегодня.

— Наверное, идея потренироваться сегодня была плохой, — пробормотал Саша, восстановив равновесие и отстранившись от Стива. Он не выглядел устойчивым, но уже и не шатался, как до этого.

— Любой день может оказаться плохим, когда срабатывают твои триггеры, — Стив сказал это таким тоном, словно это был давний спор между ними. — Ты же так старательно цепляешься за них.

— Я не единственный в этих отношениях, кто ведет себя как упрямый осел, — с неожиданной веселостью в голосе ответил Саша.

— Ты хуже и ты это знаешь, — фыркнул Стив.

— Нет, Стиви, — рассмеялся Баки. — Ты худший!

— А ты заткнись, — проворчал Стив. — Вставать на свою сторону это жульничество.

— Нам нужно любое преимущество, когда дело касается тебя, — пропел Баки, следуя за ними к выходу.

— Капитан Роджерс, сержант Барнс, мистер Барнс — доктор Беннер просит вас присоединится к нему и сэру в изоляторе.

Голос Джарвиса звучал вежливо, как и всегда, но Баки в его интонации что-то показалось зловещим.

— Всех нас? — спросил Стив, снова нахмурившись и посмотрев на Баки.

— Да, капитан, — ответил Джарвис. — Это крайне срочно.

— Уже в пути, — отозвался Саша. — Будем через пять минут максимум.

Баки кинул взгляд на Стива, позволяя ему показывать дорогу.

— Думаешь, готовы результаты моих анализов?

— Не знаю, — ответил Стив. — Не понимаю, зачем бы им понадобился для этого Саша.

— Потому что мы с пацаном, по сути, один и тот же человек? — спросил Саша. Баки ощетинился, когда его назвали пацанам, пусть даже это сделала старшая версия его самого.

— Меньше споров, больше движения, — отчитал их Стив, не особо ласково толкнув их в сторону лифта.

— Да, мамочка! — хором произнесли они с Сашей, переглянусь и захихикали, особенно от того, как Стив раздраженно выдохнул.

— Полагаю, вы соглашаетесь друг с другом только в том, что меня бесит, — проворчал Стив, пока они шли к ярко освещенному лифту, ждавшему их с открытыми дверями.

*

Саше никогда не нравились лаборатории. После случившегося со Стивом они стали нравится ему еще меньше. Запах дезинфицирующего средства и выскобленные поверхности заставляли его передергиваться. Правда, это даже рядом не стояло с крайней напряженностью в Стиве. Все его тело словно готово было рассыпаться на осколки от этого напряжения. И необходимость причинять Стиву такое неудобство тоже не добавляла Саше покоя. Половина его стресса, очевидно, была вызвана тем фактом, что он был полуголым, выставив на всеобщее обозрение весьма специфичные шрамы на груди.

— Какого хрена с тобой случилось? — спросил Тони в ту же секунду, как только его взгляд упал на перевязанное плечо Стива.

— Несчастный случай во время тренировки, — отмахнулся Стив, нетерпеливо повернувшись к Беннеру и четко показывая, что не хочет обсуждать свое ранение. Тони выглядел расстроенным, но не стал ничего говорить. Доктор Беннер посмотрел на Стива, на Сашу и потом на свои руки.

— Хочешь, чтобы я осмотрел тебя? — спросил он, не глядя на Стива, делая свой вопрос как можно более незначительным. У него был поразительный дар быть ненавязчивым. Стив едва опустил плечи и покачал головой, откровенно недовольный как нахождением в лаборатории, так и своей наготой.

К счастью, Мстители хорошо знали неприязнь Саши и Стива к подобным ситуациям. Не тратя времени, они перешли к сути дела.

— Камень, который вы изъяли у контрабандистов, в документах упоминается в качестве оружия. Кто бы его ни дотронулся, — Беннер показал на Сашу, — получает свою копию. Более молодую, «оригинальную» версию. Проблема вот в чем: через несколько дней человек, дотронувшийся до камня, умирает от истощения.

— Умирает? — выдавил Стив, и Саша обнял его за пояс, прижимая к себе. — Тони, какого черта?

— Половина этой информации получена из легенд, — ответил Старк, с таким серьезным и сосредоточенным видом, что стало ясно, что это правда. — Но проверенная нами документация подтвердила их правдивость. Камень создает «оригинал», который затем высасывает душу человека, который его дотронулся. Человек умирает, копия дотрагивается до камня, и оба исчезают. Судя по отчетам, нет никакого способа остановить копирование. Включается что-то вроде контроля над разумом.

Стив посмотрел на Сашу с отчаянием и ужасом. Как ни странно, Саша чувствовал равнодушие, больше беспокоясь за Стива и Саи, чем за себя. Дело было не в том, что он хотел умереть, просто это казалось неважным. К тому же это было до того нелепо, что он не мог в это поверить. Вчера он абсолютно нормально себя чувствовал, сегодня у него всего лишь раз кружилась голова. Было сложно поверить, что через день или два он может умереть.

— Должно быть что-то, что мы можем сделать, — взмолился Стив, посмотрев обратно на Старка и Беннера. Те переглянулись.

— В пометках сказано, что единственный способ остановить процесс — дать Баки снова дотронуться до камня. Он поглотит Баки обратно, и Саша выживет.

Саша не стал смотреть на Стива, зная, что его лицо исказилось от ужаса. Он посмотрел на Баки, на свою юную версию, который, по—видимому, убивал его. Парень стоял бледный, с широко распахнутыми глазами и с пустым лицом, как будто не мог поверить в услышанное. В некотором смысле Саша мог понять его чувства. Что он, как личность, никогда не существовал. Что он был создан, как оружие для убийства ничего не подозревающей жертвы. Баки услышал, что он не только не существовал, но еще и что он был орудием уничтожения. Саша по собственному опыту знал, что это было чертовски больно.

— Нет, — хрипло произнес Стив. — Должен быть какой-то другой способ.

— Стив, — ответил Старк. — Мы искали. Может быть, он и есть, но время ограничено всего тремя днями. Саша умрет к завтрашнему вечеру, если Баки не дотронется до камня. И после этого он тоже умрет. Так что, — Старк выставил подбородок. — Либо парень дотронется до камня, либо я заставлю его это сделать. Без обид, — обратился Старк к Баки, — но ты в любом случае не жилец.

— Тони, — прорычал Стив, делая к нему угрожающий шаг, но Саша удержал его. В кои-то веки он понимал логику Старка и был ему благодарен.

— Он делает это ради тебя, — тихо произнес Саша.

— Ради меня? Как… Как убийство Баки может быть ради меня?

— Стив, — сохраняя мягкость в голосе, сказал Саша, — что случилось, когда ты потерял его в прошлый раз?

Стив захлопнул рот, резко повернувшись, чтобы уставиться на Сашу рассерженным взглядом.

— А моего мнения никто знать не хочет? — раздался голос Баки, тихий, но полный твердости.

Когда Стив отказался спрашивать, стиснув зубы и уставившись в пол, Беннер мягко спросил за него:  
— Что ты хочешь сделать, Баки?

— У меня же есть еще немного времени, так? Дайте мне пожить до ночи. А потом я дотронусь до камня.

— Баки, нет, — взмолился Стив.

Саша уставился на него, разрываясь между потребностью противостоять всем и всяческим угрозам его безопасности и тем фактом, что этот Баки, эта версия его самого была терпима в качестве друга. Если бы это был прямой обмен сашиной жизни на жизнь Баки, если бы один из них мог выжить, ситуация была бы совершенно иной. Однако сейчас они могли потерять одного Баки или их обоих. Если бы речь шла о незнакомце, Саша уже тащил бы его к камню. Однако это был Баки, и у него не было выбора в том, что его ждало. Саша мог позволить ему еще немного времени, понимая, что Стив сломается, если увидит в очередной раз, как Баки умирает.

— Стив, — сказал Баки. — Это простой выбор. Либо я это сделаю, либо стану виноват в чьей-то смерти. Я не хочу этого.

— Мы не перестанем искать, — добавил Старк. — Но на данный момент это единственный вариант.

Отстранившись от Саши, Стив схватил Баки и дернул на себя в грубое, крепкое объятие. Баки двинулся без единой заминки, вжимаясь в Стива так, что не оставалось сомнений: он даже близко не был в порядке со сложившейся ситуацией, как пытался показать. Стив очень тихо зашептал ему на ухо, и Саша понял, что не должен был это услышать, однако услышал.

— Сколько раз мне еще придется отпускать тебя у последней черты?

Саша с трудом сглотнул и положил ладонь Стиву на спину.

— Идемте отсюда.

Держа руку у Баки на плечах, Стив позволил Саше вывести их из лаборатории. Ни Стив, ни Баки ничего не сказали. Они цеплялись друг за друга, Стив не отпускал Сашу всю дорогу на их этаж. Он отстранился, только когда за ними захлопнулась дверь, подошел к дивану, сдернул с него на пол все подушки, потом схватил Баки и рухнул на них вместе с ним.

Саша стоял, уставившись на них и чувствуя себя потерянным. Обычно он испытывал жуткую ревность к любому, кто так свободно касался его Стива, кого тот касался сам. Но это был его собственный двойник, и это чертовски путало все его инстинкты.

— Хотя бы один из нас помнит, — пробормотал Баки. Извернувшись в руках Стива, он посмотрел на Сашу. — Он рассказывал тебе об этом?

— О чем?

Баки пихнул Стива, но тот в ответ лишь сильнее его сжал.

— Иди сюда, — сказал Баки Саше.

Саша посмотрел на них двоих. Он не чувствовал желания убивать по отношению к своему двойнику, но это казалось ему странным. Он понимал, зачем Стиву была нужна такая близость, но зачем было звать к ним Сашу? В его интересах было, чтобы Баки умер как можно быстрее.

— Когда мы были детьми, — начал Баки, — мама Стива разрешала мне остаться у них на ночь. Мой отец был не из лучших, — Стив фыркнул, — и, кроме того, у Стива почти не было других друзей. Так что мы большую часть ночей провели на полу, на диванных подушках, болтая. Это было привычно для нас. Когда Сара умерла, и когда жизнь становилась особенно тяжелой, мы делали это и взрослыми.

Саша осторожно уселся рядом с ними, подобрав под себя ноги.

— Это выглядит неплохо, — признал он, немного завидуя, что не помнит об этом. Возможно, этим объяснялась привязанность Стива к этой его версии. Саша никогда до конца не осознавал, что было в том мужчине, что Стив продолжал тосковать по нему даже много лет спустя. Не знал, что он был не просто любовником, или возможным любовником. Он был другом.

— Это было… — Баки смотрел на него с выжиданием, затем закатил глаза. — Иди сюда и обними его. Это станет и твоей привычкой.

Растерянно моргнув, Саша улегся за спиной Стива. Они втроем едва вмещались на подушках, но, как только он устроился, Стив тут же подался к нему спиной, потянув за собой Баки. Устроив ладонь на бедре Стива, Саша понял, чего добивался Баки. Он хотел дать ему если не воспоминания, то знания, которых у него больше не было. Саша был благодарен за это, он хотел понять воспоминания, которые Стив так лелеял, пусть в результате это будет иметь для него мало смысла, потому что эти воспоминания никогда не станут его. Они будут просто информацией, которую он узнал от кого-то.

Это положение, это неловкое объятие со Стивом, показало, насколько по-разному Стив к ним относился. Время от времени он упоминал свое прошлое, но никогда не действовал так, будто Саша обязан был его знать. Даже говорил и касался его по-другому. Стив часто касался Баки, обнимал его, тянулся похлопать по руке, или даже просто направлял. Сашу он касался куда осмотрительнее. Саша не любил случайных прикосновений, и Стив, казалось, понимал, что Саша предпочитает более целенаправленное общение. Стив и его касался часто, но иначе. Может быть, дело было в том, что они были любовниками, а с Баки Стив никогда сексом не занимался, однако Саша подозревал, что Стив видел его по-другому. В каком-то смысле они встретились как незнакомцы, Стив не смог поверить собственным глазам, и это стало для них благословением. Саша был абсолютно иным человеком по сравнению с мужчиной, свернувшимся по другую сторону Стива.

Когда Саша собрался спросить, сколько они планируют здесь лежать, Стив вздрогнул всем телом. Затем его плечи затряслись, и он зарылся лицом в грудь Баки. Тот закрыл глаза и выглядел таким же страдающим, каким себя почувствовал Саша при виде и звуке рыдающего Стива. Он лишь во второй раз видел его таким, однако было очевидно, что Баки этого ждал. Хотел, чтобы Саша присутствовал при этом.

Саша ненавидел, когда Стив плакал. Он ненавидел чувствовать себя беспомощным, когда он знал, что Стиву больно, а он ничего не может с этим сделать. Саша расставил пальцы и сдвинул ладонь повыше, чтобы коснуться горячей кожи на его боку. Его любимый провел сегодня больше времени без рубашки при посторонних, чем за все время со дня его спасения.

— Стив, — ласково позвал Саша, но потом умолк. Он понял, что ему нечего сказать, чтобы как-то всё исправить, чтобы уменьшить его боль. — Прости, — пробормотал он, прижавшись лбом к вздрагивающей спине Стива. Так несправедливо было, что Стив никогда не мог обрести счастье, что каждый раз, когда они находили что-то хорошее, ему обязательно что-то причиняло боль. Саша с радостью бы забрал эту боль себе, но вселенная, похоже, всю ее предназначила Стиву. Стив больше других заслуживал быть счастливым.

— Все будет хорошо, — пообещал Баки, когда Стив продолжил трястись. — Стиви, все будет хорошо.

— Как? — выдавил Стив.

— Я же с тобой, в буквальном смысле у тебя за спиной, придурок, — Баки раздраженно вздохнул. — Это был просто… визит.

Саша повернул голову, прижавшись к спине Стива щекой. Он чувствовал, как тот дрожит, и стиснул зубы от своей бесполезности.

— Ты только вернулся ко мне, — выдохнул Стив. — Я не могу еще раз смотреть, как ты умираешь.

— Никто тебя не заставит, — сказал Баки. — И я в любом случае предпочитаю, чтобы ты этого не видел. Я… Знаешь, я рад, что смог увидеть таким. Даже всего на пару дней, и в этот раз… В этот раз мы сможем попрощаться.

Стив шмыгнул носом, его дрожь стала менее заметной, рыдания стихли.

— Полагаю, мне нет смысла говорить, что я не хочу?

— Нет, — подтвердил Баки. — И должен сказать, как бы эгоистично это ни звучало, но я бы предпочел провести вечер без твоих рыданий. Думаешь, это можно организовать?

Стив слабо рассмеялся.

— Уже поздно.

— Черт, подловил меня. — Баки тоже рассмеялся. — Тогда как насчет другого. Подари мне воспоминание, Стиви.

Засопев, Стив приподнялся, чтобы вытереть лицо. Посмотрев на Сашу покрасневшими глазами, он беспомощно спросил:  
— Что мы вообще делаем ради забавы?

— Да, что вы обычно делаете ради забавы? — спросил Баки, и Саша фыркнул, чувствуя, как горячий румянец потек по шее и спине Стива.

— Э, — запнулся Стив, явно проваливаясь со своими мыслями в кроличью нору. С того момента, как Стив понял, что они могут вдвоем исследовать свои фетиши, могут просто играть, делать только то, что приносит им удовольствие — только этим они и занимались. Не было ничего удивительного в том, что голова Стива сразу наполнилась мыслями о сексе, когда ему задали так сформулированный вопрос.

— Серьезно? — спросил Баки, ужаснувшись и засмеявшись. — Только _это_ вы и делаете?

— Вместе, — защищаясь, ответил Стив. — Я рисую и чиню дома, а Саша… терроризирует соседей.

— Это не терроризм, — заспорил Саша, поднимаясь на локте, чтобы посмотреть над Стивом на Баки. — Я просто воспитываю местных детишек. — Кроме того, как только он напугал их до усрачки, погоняв по всему району в течение нескольких часов, пока они не вымотались до полусмерти, больше никто не трогал цветы Стива.

— Вы живете в Манхэттене, — возразил Баки.

— Это было раньше, — Стив вздохнул. — Саша решил, что мы должны переехать сюда. Потому что так безопаснее.

— Судя по всему, для ваших соседей, — со смехом произнес Баки. — Пожалуй, я бы хотел посмотреть, как ты рисуешь. И… Погоди. — Баки нахмурился. — Что еще за хобби — починка домов?

Стив опять надулся.

— Это не… расслабляет, но мне нравится это делать.

— Это работа, Стив, — заспорил Баки.

— А мне нравится, — повторил Стив. — Теперь дай мне сходить в душ, и мы сможем пойти порисовать.

Саша потерся лицом о его спину, думая о его теле под струями воды. Ему нравилось присоединяться к Стиву в душе и просто касаться его, мыть его, наслаждаться прикосновениями Стива к себе. Он несколько раз просил просто посмотреть, и, черт побери, Стив устроил для него настоящее шоу. Он краснел поначалу, так откровенно выставляя себя на показ, но его никогда ничто не останавливало от удовлетворения сашиного любопытства. Он медленно и старательно покрывал пеной бесконечные просторы рельефных мышц. Саше нравилось смотреть, как Стив моет грудь, наклоняется, чтобы вымыть ноги, задницу, член, всё. Ему было приятно, что Стив так старался только потому, что это нравилось Саше. Сейчас Стив наверняка будет действовать еще осторожнее, у него наверняка все еще болит плечо. Вода смоет с него последние пятна подсохшей крови, которые Саша не счистил, когда перевязывал его.

Проведя ладонью по бедру Стива к его животу и начав выводить там неторопливые круги, Саша задумался, как бы смотрелось, если бы к Стиву в душе присоединился Баки. Его младшая версия была стройнее, с телом танцора или бегуна, а не кого-то, кто привык быть человеком-танком. Стив бы выглядел крупнее. Выше и шире в плечах, от чего Баки смотрелся бы еще меньше. Интересно, как бы Стив трогал Баки. Стал бы он…

— Да боже мой, серьезно? — прошипел Стив. — Я всего лишь произнес слово «душ».

Саша заворчал, сильнее прижимаясь лицом к спине Стива и не желая расставаться с картинкой перед глазами. Ему было интересно, толкнет ли Стив Баки к стене, просто прижмет его и будет ласкать, как ему хочется. Или будет с ним мягким и податливым, слишком ошеломленный чувствами, которые никогда не решался озвучить? Сумеют ли они инстинктивно найти путь в тела друг друга, или им понадобятся время и подсказки? Саша отдаленно осознавал, как заинтересованно наливается член, и подвинулся, чтобы плотнее прижаться к Стиву.

— Что? — растерянно спросил Баки.

— Н-ничего, — со смущением в голосе пробормотал Стив.

— Ничего, конечно, — хмыкнул Баки. — Ты красный как помидор.

— Саша, — проныл Стив, — я весь в крови, и мы оба грязные после тренировки.

Саша вдохнул его запах: кровь и пот… Затем высунул язык и провел им длинно и влажно по спине Стива. Тот подавился писком. По какой-то причине ему не всегда нравились грязные вещи, которые Саша творил с ним. Однако Саша никогда не был против пота или грязи на нем.

— О, — произнес Баки.

— И Баки тут, — закончил Стив, звуча далеко не так твердо, как мгновение назад. Судя по всему, это не было протестом. Из того, что Стив рассказывал о Баки, Саша всегда улавливал сожаление. Не только о потере, но и об упущенных возможностях, о несказанных словах. Стив никогда не проявлял свою любовь к Баки так, как хотел, никогда не чувствовал ее в физическом плане, никогда не занимался сексом с объектом своих самых ранних фантазий. И Сашу озарило понимание, что это можно исправить. Что он может дать ему, дать им обоим это прощание.

Значит, пришло время браться за работу, потому что Стив определенно не будет тем, кто сделает первый шаг. Саша сместился, уложив подбородок на плечо Стива, не забывая о его ране. Протиснув живую руку под Стивом, он накрыл ладонью его грудь, а металлическую спустил с его живота ниже, прямо над бугром его члена, ставшим заметным под его одеждой.

— Как я это вижу, — низко и опасно пророкотал Саша, поймав взгляд широко распахнутых глаз Баки, — вы оба хотите друг друга. — Он сжал руки крепче, почувствовав рывок Стива в ответ на его прямое заявление.

— Саша! — запротестовал Стив, возможно, обеспокоенный, что он приревновал. Это было правдой, но не в том плане, как он себя чувствовал с кем-то чужим, кто трогал бы его Стива. Он прижал Стива к себе еще крепче, не давая извиваться.

— Я не, — Баки откашлялся. — Не понимаю, какое это имеет отношение к делу.

— Стив много лет сох по тебе, оплакивая все «что-если», которых у вас не случилось, — продолжил Саша, чувствуя, как Стив все сильнее каменеет в его руках. — А ты смотришь на него, как голодный пес на кость.

— Саша, прекрати.

Стив злился, его смущение уступило боли. Саша опустил металлическую ладонь накрыть его член, чувствуя, как он подрагивает в его хватке, и затыкая тираду Стива на полуслове. Вместо усиленного сопротивления Стив обмяк, подтверждая, что он спорил не потому, что не хотел этого. Саша знал, что, если бы Стив по-настоящему не хотел, он бы безо всяких сомнений врезал ему, чтобы высвободиться. Саша не так уж крепко удерживал его.

— Ты можешь дать ему завершенность, — продолжил Саша, пристально глядя на Баки. — У тебя есть выбор. Ты можешь провести последний день в хандре перед телевизором или за пустой болтовней, притворяясь, что ты не умираешь от желания дотронуться до Стива, услышать, как он стонет, увидеть, как он извивается от удовольствия. — Саша целенаправленно делал свой голос ниже, сжимая член Стива достаточно крепко, чтобы заставить его резко выдохнуть. — Или ты можешь узнать, каково это — обладать Стивом, ласкать и целовать его, каково это — любить его.

Напряженно замерев, Стив ждал ответа Баки с большим нетерпением, чем Саша. Если бы не необходимость услышать Баки, Саша бы отругал Стива за неправильное понимание его действий.

— Тебе выбирать, как пройдет этот день, — произнес Саша, когда Баки видимо заколебался. — Но прежде чем ты ответишь, посмотри, чего ты можешь лишиться. Гляди, — Саша едва откинулся назад, потянув с собой торс Стива, заставляя его немного выгнуться. Затем развел металлические пальцы над ставшей гораздо более заметной выпуклостью, обрамляя ее, демонстрируя Баки толщину этого члена. Стив не застонал, не двинул ни единым мускулом, но то, как он стих, говорило само за себя. Стив хотел, просто он редко брал то, что хотел, или просил об этом кого-то, кроме Саши.

— Стив? — неуверенно спросил Баки, протянув руки и взяв Стива за подбородок, чтобы тот не мог спрятаться от его взгляда. — Ты хочешь этого?

— Я… — Стив замялся, и Саша снова сжал его. Прерывисто выдохнув, Стив кивнул. — Да, Бак. До сих пор задаюсь вопросом, как бы всё сложилось, если бы мы тогда вытащили головы из задниц.

— А ты? — голос Баки зазвучал хрипло, когда он перевел взгляд на Сашу. — Стив ведет себя так, будто ты чертовски ревнивый парень. Я должен поверить, что ты не против, чтобы мы со Стивом просто… сделали это?

Саша ухмыльнулся, меняя хватку на члене Стива и массируя его, заставив Стива снова подавиться воздухом.

Едва перекрывая звук дыхания Стива, Саша пробормотал:  
— О, я буду рядом все время. — Он пожалел, что не может сжать соски Стива, выкрутить их, заставить его издать тот тихий стон с придыханием, который всегда превращал сашину кровь в лаву.

— О боже, — выдохнул Стив, и взгляд Баки тут же метнулся к нему.

— Тебе это нравится, Стиви? — спросил Баки, придвигаясь к ним ближе. — Нравится мысль о том, что он будет смотреть? Что он присоединится? — Стив вздрогнул, задышал тяжелее, и Баки медленно улыбнулся. — Да, тебе нравится. Наши руки на тебе, наши рты… — Баки с любопытством посмотрел на Сашу. — Ты… ты его… знаешь… трахаешь, или?..

Саша хмыкнул.

— Мой Стив, — Саша сжал его член через штаны, делая дыхание Стива еще более рваным, — любит всё. Любит трахать меня, и любит, чтобы его дырка была как следует заполнена, растянута до предела, до грани боли и дальше. Он любит немного боли, замешанной в удовольствие.

Баки выглядел зачарованным, его глаза потемнели, а рот приоткрылся. Он потянулся, но прервал движение на середине, его взгляд метался между Стивом и Сашей, как будто он не мог не смотреть на Стива дольше, чем секунду. Саша ничего не сказал, и Баки снова потянулся к нему, в этот раз коснувшись тела Стива, осторожно положив ладонь ему на шею.

— Стив, — произнес он так нежно, что Саша тут же понял, что никогда не сможет так звучать. — Я хочу потрогать тебя, — прошептал он. — Я столько всего хочу с тобой сделать. Я представлял себе, что было бы, если бы мы оказались в одной постели, как бы невероятно это ни звучало. Я.. — Он облизал губы, как делал Саша, когда нервничал или возбуждался. Баки не выказывал ни единого признака беспокойства или страха, казалось, его просто обуревали эмоции. Он хотел слишком много всего. — Это началось так давно, у меня было столько фантазий о тебе, что я даже не знаю, с чего начать.

Саша не видел, но практически мог почувствовать, как Стив напряженно смотрел на Баки.

— Чего бы ты хотел больше всего? — так же тихо спросил Стив, подавшись навстречу руке Баки, лежавшей у него на горле.

— Я хочу взять тебя, хочу оказаться внутри тебя, хочу заставить тебя стонать от того, как глубоко ты меня принимаешь.

Стив издал глухой звук и завозился, потираясь щекой о сашину щетину, так ясно включая его в происходящее, что у Саши распухло сердце от того, как сильно он его любил. Он поймал взгляд Баки, быстрый и проницательный, мгновенно ухвативший проблему Стива.

— Стив, — позвал Баки, привлекая к себе его внимание. — Ты бы хотел… чтобы мы оба взяли тебя? Оба доминировали над тобой? Обладали тобой? Сделали тебя нашим? Одновременно? — Голос Баки становился ниже, звучал хрипло и вкрадчиво. — Готов поспорить, тебе понравится, Стив, очень понравится. Мы просто устроим тебя между собой и сведем с ума от того, как хорошо тебе будет. Ты хочешь этого, Стиви?

— Вы меня убиваете, — простонал Стив. — Пожалуйста, вы двое, пожалуйста.

— Как мы можем отказать, когда ты так сладко просишь? — проурчал Саша ему в ухо. — Сначала в душ, приведем тебя в порядок. — Саша поднял взгляд на Баки. — Так я смогу посмотреть, как ты готовишь Стива для нас обоих.

— Саша, ты… — начал Стив, но тот перебил его.

— Я знаю, что делаю, и готов поспорить, что Баки тоже в курсе, что делать с телом.

Баки хрипло рассмеялся.

— С женским — безусловно. Но это будет… лучше.

— Стив лучше любой женщины, — согласился Саша, скребя щетиной по подбородку Стива. — Убедишься.

— Ну конечно, теперь вы друг с другом соглашаетесь, — поддразнил Стив, высвободив руку из сашиной хватки и потянувшись к Баки. Сжав в пальцах его рубашку, он притянул его в поцелуй.

— Я так понимаю, на душ все согласны? — пробормотал Саша, глядя, как Баки тает в руках Стива, прикрыв глаза и застонав. Он отдавал так же хорошо, как брал, но было видно, как он был ошеломлен этим: губами Стива на своих и знанием, что скоро он получит его целиком.

— Да, — твердо объявил Стив, разорвав поцелуй и тяжело дыша. Двинул бедрами в сашину руку, затем сел, схватил их обоих за руки и поднял за собой. — Да, черт побери.

*

Баки был практически уверен, что спит и видит сон, когда Стив протащил их обоих по коридору мимо гостевой ванной в спальню. Ее они тоже пересекли, пройдя в присоединенную к ней основную ванную. Она была огромной, больше, чем Баки мог себе представить, просторной и выложенной плиткой. В ней были отдельно душ и ванна такого размера, что они втроем наверняка могли в ней поместиться. Душ был застеклен, его стены были кристально чистыми, а внутри находилось несколько разных головок и даже сидение в углу.

Когда Саша включил воду, Стив сместил пальцы с запястья Баки на его ремень. Подтянув его к себе, Стив опять поцеловал его, заставив подпрыгнуть, когда уверенно взялся за пряжку. Стив рассмеялся ему в рот, но не остановился, расстегнул ремень и сдернул рубашку через голову. Баки ожидал, что Стив продолжит его целовать после этого, но тот не стал. Замявшись, он уставился на грудь Баки, а затем бережно, словно боясь его сломать, положил ладонь на левое плечо.

Где ему однажды отрежут руку, нравится ему это или нет.

Наклонившись, Стив скользнул губами вдоль сустава, и Баки вздрогнул, чувствуя странное ощущение в животе. Это длилось всего пару мгновений, а потом губы Стива снова вернулись к его рту, он целовал его жестче, яростнее, заставляя прогнуться в спине. Баки мог только цепляться за плечи Стива, пока тот практически поглощал его, нетерпеливо дёргая штаны в жажде как можно быстрее его раздеть. Вместо того, чтобы дать им упасть к ногам Баки, Стив встал перед ним на колени и стянул штаны, глядя на вверх на него. Они не в первый раз были голыми перед друг другом, но сейчас все было совершенно по-другому.

Затем Стив посмотрел на Сашу и озорно улыбнулся.

— Хочешь шоу, Сашка?

Саша облокотился на стену в душе, расставив ноги и изогнув губы в маленькой игривой улыбке.

— Хочу, — подтвердил он.

Улыбнувшись, Стив повернулся к Баки. Прижавшись щекой к бедру Баки, очень близко к его твердому, напряженному члену, и испустил долгий выдох, скользнувший по горящей плоти. Уронив руку на голову Стива, Баки ахнул, пошатнувшись, с трудом восстановив равновесие.

— Он может кончить больше одного раза, — неожиданно сообщил Саша, но Баки не был уверен, кому он это сказал. — Это обеспечивается исцеляющим фактором. Можешь дать ему кончить сейчас, и он будет готов, когда мы трахнем его вместе.

— Правда? — с восторгом в голосе спросил Баки, расчесывая пальцами волосы Стива. — Ого, это… Неудивительно, что вы двое только этим и занимаетесь. 

Больше не стыдясь того, что Баки слышит их и обсуждает их личную жизнь, Стив рассмеялся.

— Ага.

Подавшись вперед, он начал лизать кончик члена Баки, заставляя его подрагивать. Только короткие, быстрые прикосновения языка каждый раз, когда покачивавшийся член оказывался возле его рта. Затем он взял член в руки и принялся тереть его о свое лицо, водя им по губам, по закрытым глазам, по гладко выбритым щекам. В этом было что-то первобытное, в чистом наслаждении на лице Стива, в его голосе, в коротких довольных звуках, которые действовали на Баки сильнее, чем его собственное удовольствие.

— У меня нет этого исцеляющего фактора, Стиви, — выдохнул Баки. — Будь полегче со мной, ладно?

— Хмм, — Стив помычал, глядя на него из-под длинных ресниц. — Только если ты будешь со мной пожестче.

В этот раз рассмеялся Баки.

— Боже, когда ты стал таким… развратным?

Стив ухмыльнулся, прикипев взглядом к Саше, пока изящно поднимался с колен.

— Ты научил меня.

Пришла очередь Баки смотреть, как Стив прижимается к Саше, устраиваясь между накачанными бедрами и кладя ладони на его грудь. Сжав в горсти волосы Стива, Саша удерживал его одной рукой, контролируя поцелуй, а вторую опустив вниз, чтобы избавить от штанов, как Стив сделал это для Баки. Стив с легкостью подчинялся Саше, отдаваясь так, как никогда не сделал бы Стив, которого знал Баки. Груз ответственности на его плечах был слишком тяжелым, чтобы позволить ему так расслабиться.

Баки смотрел с колотящимся сердцем, как Саша спихнул вещи Стива с дороги, смотрел, как Стив выступил из них, обнажая бескрайние просторы бледной кожи и роскошных мышц. Стив теперь был таким потрясающим, таким красивым и невероятно уверенным в своем теле. Баки даже не мечтал, что когда-нибудь увидит Стива таким — абсолютно уверенным в своей привлекательности. Он смотрел, как сашины руки скользнули к заднице Стива, легли так, как могло быть позволено только давнему любовнику, и сжали, разводя ягодицы в стороны. Показывая ему дырку Стива, с пересохшим ртом внезапно осознал Баки.

Поцелуй разорвал Саша, оттаскивая Стива от себя за волосы, и Баки задался вопросом, где он сумел добыть столько уверенности в себе, чтобы вот так просто контролировать Стива. Он не был уверен, что хочет знать ответ на этот вопрос. Ему понравилось, как Стив целовал его — уверенно и страстно.

— Ты обещал вымыть его как следует, — низким и хриплым голосом сказал Саша, мягко отталкивая Стива от себя. Баки понял, что он обращался к нему, и встряхнулся.

— Было такое, — согласился Баки, потянулся к Стиву и позволил своим ногам отвести их обоих в душ, сосредоточившись на поцелуе. Стив последовал за ним, неожиданно послушный, и Баки обнаружил, что ошибался. Таким Стив ему очень нравился: когда таял в его руках, практически выпрашивая его прикосновений под струями воды. Он знал, не спрашивая, что может трогать где угодно, повсюду, и что Стив этого хочет.

— Боже, Стив, какой же ты соблазнительный, — выдохнул Баки, пытаясь сжать пальцы на бруске мыла. Быстро намылив руки, он прижал ладони к бесконечным просторам торса Стива, вздрогнув, когда тот застонал, и подпрыгнул на месте, когда его самого коснулись такие же намыленные руки. Установившееся было спокойствие пропало, Стив придавил Баки к кафельной стене, но это отличалось от их первого поцелуя. Долгие, роскошные минуты были заполнены неторопливыми поцелуями и движениями скользких от мыла ладоней, прикосновениями, наслаждением от возможности касаться друг друга. Они плотно прижимались друг к другу, и Баки чувствовал, как член Стива, полностью вставший и горячий, трется об его живот. Баки не смог удержаться и обхватил его намыленными пальцами, поглаживая и заставляя Стива стонать ему в рот.

— Хочешь, чтобы я довел тебя до края, Стив? — спросил Баки, быстро и жестко целуя его между словами. — Хочешь кончить мне на живот?

— Да, — простонал Стив. — Подрочи мне, Бак.

Руки Стива жадно касались его, намыливая, но с вниманием к просьбе не заводить его слишком сильно. Затем они скользнули вниз по спине Баки и ухватились за его задницу почти также, как Саша хватал Стива, но не для того, чтобы выставить на показ. Через мгновение пальцы Стива скользнули по дырке Баки, заставив того ахнуть и сжать член в руке, когда его разум замкнуло на мысли о Стиве внутри него.

— Он кончит сильнее, если ты в процессе будешь ласкать его пальцами, — раздался у него из-за спины низкий темный голос, заставив Баки подпрыгнуть. Он совершенно забыл о Саше. Бросив взгляд через плечо, он увидел того стоящим голышом возле двери душа. Все его тело было покрыто шрамами. Его грудь, его ноги были совершенно не похожи на идеальное золотистое тело Стива с одной ужасной отметиной на груди.

— Покажешь как? — спросил Баки, и Стив застонал так громко, что он сразу понял, что поступил правильно.

Шагнув Стиву за спину, Саша оттащил его от Баки и развернул. Крепко прижав его к своей груди, он грубо схватил Стива за бедро и потянул его вверх, заставляя зацепиться коленом за свое бедро.

— Черт, — Баки услышал, как Стив тихо выругался, вцепившись в сашины плечи для равновесия. — Обожаю, когда ты так делаешь.

Саша усмехнулся.

— Погоди, пока не увидишь, что еще я запланировал с тобой сделать.

Баки не мог просто стоять в стороне и смотреть, ему нужно было трогать. Он шагнул ближе и положил ладони на мокрую спину Стива, просто наслаждаясь возможностью это сделать. Стив выгнулся ему навстречу, издавая одобрительный звук, когда Саша стиснул его ягодицы и грубо потянул в стороны, разводя твердые мышцы и снова открывая его дырку. Затем он опустил руку еще ниже между половинками и толкнулся одним пальцем максимально глубоко. Баки не только почувствовал, но и увидел, как Стив среагировал, как он поднялся на цыпочки из-за вторжения.

— В голубой бутылке на полке смазка, — сказал Саша, переводя взгляд с лица Стива на Баки.

Поняв, что эта информация была в то же время просьбой, Баки взял небольшую пластиковую бутылку и вернулся. Когда он протянул смазку Саше, тот покачал головой. Опустив взгляд, Баки увидел, что он медленно трахает Стива пальцем, с каждым толчком заставляя Стива коротко ахать и подниматься на цыпочки.

— Смажь свои пальцы, — пробормотал Саша, потираясь щетинистой щекой о плечо Стива, заставляя кожу краснеть. — Я покажу тебе, как делать это правильно.

Баки хотел возразить, что знает, как открывать кого-то пальцами, но у него было слишком сухо в горле. Он блокировал почти весь поток воды, создавая между ними интимное пространство. Он молча смазал пальцы прозрачной, удивительно скользкой субстанцией и прижал их прямо над дыркой Стива, где его уже растягивал сашин палец.

— Введи вдоль моего пальца, — велел Саша, и Стив издал полузадушенный звук, подаваясь задницей к Баки и ясно давая понять, как сильно он этого хочет, так что Баки не стал мешкать. Он знал, что это возможно, знал, что крохотное отверстие способно растягиваться, но это все равно казалось невероятным, когда он надавил на край возле сашиного пальца. Стив издал длинный горловой стон в ответ на усилившееся давление. Кольцо мышц неожиданно поддалось, и палец Баки заскользил в шелковистое, обжигающе-горячее нутро. Он чувствовал, как Стив сжимается на них и какой он внутри мягкий.

Баки инстинктивно повторил движение согнутого сашиного пальца, нажимавшего короткими пульсирующими толчками во что-то, что он не мог опознать. Однако, он чувствовал, как Стив реагирует на это, как напрягаются и подрагивают его мышцы в ответ на каждое короткое прикосновение.

— Это его простата, — произнес Саша, продолжая массировать эту точку, заставляя Стива дышать все быстрее и рванее. — Это невероятно приятно, когда на нее нажимают. — Саша провел зубами по плечу Стива. — Попробуй.

Саша вынул палец, и Баки без дополнительных слов ввел второй палец, сгибая оба, как это делал Саша. Первые две попытки не заставили Стива так мило вставать на цыпочки, но когда Баки подвинулся, сместил пальцы и попробовал еще раз, ему повезло. Оказалось чертовски здорово вызвать этот резкий выдох и волну дрожи по всему телу.

Хмыкнув, Саша отпустил ногу Стива и развернул его. Баки пришлось вынуть из него пальцы, но он довольствовался обиженным скулежом Стива, лишившегося прикосновений. А потом Стив оказался к нему лицом, его глаза были огромными и потемневшими, и Саша снова поднял его ногу. Стив инстинктивно обвил ею бедро Баки, заставив его охнуть от веса намного более крупного тела. Он не мог не поцеловать Стива, заталкивая язык ему в рот и беря всё, о чем он когда-либо мечтал, и Стив охотно и радостно ему давал это.

Скользнув пальцами по расщелине Стива, Баки обнаружил, что его дырка осталась скользкой и мягкой, легко приняв два его пальца. Ему опять пришлось поискать, меняя положение пальцев, но вскоре Стив тихо застонал в его рот, задвигал бедрами, толкаясь членом в живот и насаживаясь на его пальцы. Когда он почувствовал, как еще один палец начал кружить у входа Стива, холодный и скользкий, то застонал об одной мысли об этом, ровно перед тем, как Саша ввел два пальца рядом с его, наполняя Стива, заставляя его ахать и извиваться и резче двигать бедрами, качаясь между двумя точками стимуляции.

Стив приближался к оргазму, Баки мог сказать это по тому, как тяжело он дышал и как его поцелуи становились все неряшливее, он скорее лизал Баки в ответ и посасывал его язык. Его член оставлял горячие скользкие следы на животе Баки. Баки хотел подрочить ему, но не хотел упускать ни единого мгновения из происходящего: Стив задыхался, заполняя небольшую ванную звуками своего удовольствия, настолько растянутый на их пальцах, что только и мог, что ахать и стонать.

Резко дёрнувшись, Стив сжался на их пальцах, его член набух, а затем выплеснулся на живот Баки, снова и снова покрывая его кожу струями семени. Баки накрыл рот Стива своим, ловя каждый звук, поднимая его колено еще выше, прижимая их друг к другу еще плотнее. Он продолжал трахать Стива пальцами, продолжал массировать его простату, надеясь продлить его оргазм, сделать его лучше, выдоить из него всё до последней капли.

Когда Стив закончил, когда его дрожь и разгоряченные вскрики прекратились, Баки остановился и собрался вынуть из него пальцы.

— Продолжай ласкать его, — сказал Саша. — Не останавливайся. Смотри.

— Сашка, — проскулил Стив, пряча лицо в плечо Баки, с чудовищной силой сжимая руки, царапая его спину, где пальцы соскользнули по мокрой коже. Однако, он не стал сопротивляться, хныча и вздрагивая, когда они продолжили трахать его вместе.

Постепенно его хныканье стихло, как и дрожь. Стив начал стонать, качая бедрами, снова впиваясь ногтями в кожу Баки. Затем Баки почувствовал, как член Стива прижался к его паху, снова наливаясь, словно только что не выплеснулся между ними. Словно Стив в самом деле мог просто вот так повторить.

— Боже, — потрясенно выдохнул Баки. — Боже, Стиви. Да я мог бы ласкать тебя так часами. Просто заполнить тебя и доводить до оргазма снова и снова, пока ты просто не выдохнешься. Превратить тебя в извивающееся на постели тело, не знающее, чего оно жаждет больше — продолжения или прекращения пытки. Чтобы ты даже думать не мог.

— Баки, — прошептал Стив, впервые зовя его по имени. Это поразило Баки как молния, вызвав желание придавить Стива к стене здесь и сейчас.

— Терпение, — укорил его Саша, уловив ход его мыслей. — Ему станет еще лучше, когда мы растянем его вдвоем. Какие звуки он будет при этом издавать, ммм.

— Да, пожалуйста, — пробормотал Стив между поцелуями, покрывая короткими укусами подбородок Баки, его шею и плечи, помечая его как дикий зверь.

Дело было в том, что он действительно мог так мучить Стива часами. Баки нравились издаваемые им звуки, то, как он двигался, почти пытаясь избавиться от проникновения, но не до конца, ухитряясь остаться, держа ноги разведенными, а свою дырку — открытой. Да, Стиву это нравилось, и Баки чертовски хотел дать ему всё, что он хотел.

Баки почувствовал, что сашины пальцы покинули дырку Стива, и тут же без колебаний ввел в него еще один свой. Анус Стива теперь был мягким и легко открывался для его трех пальцев. Почувствовав любопытство и вспомнив, что впереди его ждало нечто гораздо более крупное, Баки подразнил скользкий край мизинцем. Стив вздрогнул и ахнул, укусив Баки за плечо, но толкнувшись при этом задницей в его руку. Мизинец вошел в него с небольшим усилием, но вовсе не так сложно, как Баки ожидал. Стив протяжно застонал. Баки вставил в него четыре пальца, и эта крохотная розовая дырка их просто приняла. Стив задушенно стонал, пока Баки бесконечно осторожно трахал его пальцами, экспериментально разводя их в попытке подготовить Стива к тому, что ему предстояло вскоре принять.

Когда его коснулся поток холодного воздуха, заставив кожу покрыться мурашками, Баки осознал, что вода уже выключена. Разорвав очередной неряшливый поцелуй со Стивом, чтобы бросить взгляд через плечо, он увидел там Сашу, уже обернувшего бедра полотенцем и держащего еще два в руках.

— Я сейчас вытащу, Стиви, — прошептал Баки в раскрасневшееся ухо, после чего медленно потянул пальцы из скользкой тугой хватки его тела. Они оба застонали, и Стив опустил ногу, чтобы восстановить равновесие. Но он так и не отпустил Баки.

— Руки на стену, ноги на ширину плеч, — скомандовал Саша.

Баки открыл рот, чтобы рявкнуть на него за такую резкость по отношению к Стиву, однако у самого Стива взгляд поплыл еще сильнее, плечи обмякли, не в поражении, даже не в подчинении… просто в какой-то форме расслабленности. Как будто он предпочитал, чтобы Саша говорил ему, что делать, чтобы ему самому не приходилось принимать решения. Баки смотрел, возбужденный и завороженный, как Стив подчинился, томно повернувшись к стене, положив на нее расправленные ладони и широко расставив ноги. В этой позе его тугие, абсолютно гладкие яйца оказались выставлены на показ, и Баки укололо сожалением, что он еще ни разу их не приласкал.

Протянув руку, Баки взял одно из предложенных полотенец, обернул его на своей талии, затем взял второе. Встав на колени позади Стива, он принялся медленно, тщательно вытирать его ноги, начав с узловатых щиколоток, затем двинулся вверх по мощным икрам к удивительно красивым коленям, затем по толстым твердым бедрам. Баки вытирал кожу Стива бережно, с любовью, неторопливо, наслаждаясь короткими довольными выдохами. На таком близком расстоянии Баки видел, какими нежными были яйца Стива, какими беззащитными они казались в своей обнаженности.

Они наверняка были выбриты.

Только ради того, чтобы подразнить Стива, Баки протянул руку ему между ног, взял его стоящий член и аккуратно опустил вниз между разведенными бедрами, чтобы бережно вытереть полотенцем. Стив вздрагивал и перетаптывался, словно хотел повернуться, но сашин голос, приказавший ему стоять смирно, заставил его остановиться, вызвав разочарованный скулеж. Это было очень странно, совершенно непохоже на Стива Роджерса, каким его знал Баки, однако все равно невероятно возбуждающе.

Баки отпустил член Стива и вернулся к висящим перед его глазами яйцам. Он взял их в руки, чувствуя их тугость, их готовность. С минуту он просто держал их, взвешивая на ладони, водя подушечками пальцев по гладкой коже.

— Ты здесь такой гладкий, Стив, — не удержался он от комплимента. — Это так горячо, что я едва могу терпеть.

Приподнявшись на коленях, Баки взял в рот его мошонку, посасывая, заставив Стива вскрикнуть и выругаться, трясясь от усилия оставаться на месте.

— О, боже, Баки, — застонал Стив, подрагивая бедрами.

Баки отстранился, позволив яйцам Стива снова свободно покачиваться в воздухе, и вернулся к почти сухой заднице. Ее половинки были чертовски твердыми и упругими, и Стив стоял так, что его припухшая розовая дырка была выставлена на обозрение. Не в силах сдерживаться, да и не желая этого, Баки взял эти ягодицы в ладони, развел их в стороны, открывая Стива еще сильнее, и поцеловал морщинистое кольцо мышц. Стив вскрикнул, и у него задрожали колени, вызвав у Баки улыбку.

Сначала он просто целовал вокруг, наслаждаясь гладкой кожей под губами, затем накрыл анус ртом и толкнулся языком внутрь так глубоко, как это было возможно. Стив издал что-то, похожее на рыдание, и Саша тут же оказался рядом, обняв его за талию, помогая стоять прямо. Баки воспринял это как поощрение и начал трахать Стива языком. Стив закричал, его ноги совсем перестали его удерживать, и Баки почувствовал пьянящее удовольствие от того, что он стал причиной этого. Он вытворял это со Стивом. Его не беспокоил привкус смазки, значение имели только звуки, издаваемые Стивом, то, как захватывающе он ломался под руками Баки. Он подумал, что никогда бы не выпускал Стива из постели, если бы мог, проверяя, сколькими способами он мог бы заставить его рассыпаться на осколки от удовольствия. Баки отстранился, рассматривая крошечную розовую дырку, которую он вылизывал и растягивал пальцами последние несколько минут.

— Боже, Стив, — произнес Баки, — ты становишься тут таким мягким, как девчонка, — поддразнил он, кончиками пальцев трогая расслабленное кольцо мышц и проталкивая в него два пальца. Они вошли с легкостью, и он засунул следом за ними свой язык.

Стив опять закричал, сворачиваясь вперед в сашиных руках.

— Ч-черт побери, Бак, — пробормотал Стив. — Стоило ожидать, что ты окажешься таким же мучителем.

— Как кто? — низким голосом спросил Саша.

Согнув пальцы, Баки избавил Стива от необходимости отвечать, нажав на его простату, как его научил Саша. Вместо того, чтобы рассердиться, Саша хмыкнул.

— О, ясно.

Баки тоже хмыкнул, когда Стив застонал от негодования. Несмотря на то, что это было немного неудобно, Баки сумел сжать член Стива, опустить вниз и протянуть между его ног. Опустив голову, Баки несколько раз лизнул головку, наслаждаясь горьковатым привкусом на языке. Стив снова попытался сложиться пополам, вскрикнув, его ноги даже не касались пола после того, как Саша принял на себя весь его вес. Однако он не пытался отодвинуться от Баки. Он словно хотел свернуться вокруг него, но ему мешала стена.

Выпрямившись, сжав в руках член Стива и дроча, насколько позволяла неудобная поза, Баки увидел, как Саша покусывает кожу на шее Стива, оставляя языком и зубами темно-красные отметины, исчезавшие почти с той же скоростью, что и появлявшиеся.

— Тебе это нравится, — пробормотал Баки. — Тебе нравится, когда мы оба ласкаем тебя. Тебе бы понравилось, если бы мы заставляли тебя кончать снова и снова, вот так, да? Чтобы я дрочил тебе, затолкав пальцы в твою задницу, может быть, даже вместе с сашиными?

— Да, — застонал Стив. — Да, да, да.

Саша перестал выцеловывать его шею и отстранился, издав такой низкий, рокочущий звук горлом, какой Баки не смог бы повторить.

— Ты такой жадный, котенок, — сказал Саша. Он скользнул ладонью по боку Стива, затем по его животу и ниже, обхватил его член и так крепко сжал, что Стив опять поднялся на цыпочки, скребя пальцами по Саше и по стене, издавая пронзительные звуки с придыханием. — Но нет, — Саша снова хмыкнул. — Не кончай, пока мы оба не окажемся в тебя, понял, котенок?

— Скотина, — выдохнул Стив, но в его голосе не было злости.

— Да? — повторил Саша, коротко улыбнувшись.

— Да, да, хорошо, — практически прорычал Стив, весь нетерпение и неудовлетворенность. — Просто сделайте это уже.

Баки усмехнулся, встав с колен.

— По-моему, ты как-то неправильно понимаешь эту штуку с подчинением, Стиви, — поддразнил он, глядя, как могучая грудь Стива вздымается, пока он пытается расслабиться, почти шагнув через край в очередной оргазм.

Стив развернулся, чтобы встать к ним обоим лицом, оперевшись на стену, и одарил их сердитым взглядом. Это произвело не то впечатление, на какое он рассчитывал, потому что его лицо было раскрасневшимся, и темный румянец стекал вниз по его шее и груди. Его член призывно покачивался возле живота, двигавшегося с глубокими вдохами, мышцы выступали под кожей на каждом выдохе. Он был ожившей фантазией, мужественным каждой своей чертой и настолько красивым, что у Баки кружилась голова.

— Боже, ты такой красивый, — выпалил Баки, не в силах удержать язык за зубами.

Потянувшись к Стиву, Баки беспомощно поцеловал его, скользя языком по губам, вылизывая внутреннюю сторону рта, пытаясь насытиться им. Стив стонал в его рот, его член оставлял на животе Баки влажные следы. У Баки стоял так же крепко, как у Стива, и он бессильно притерся к его телу, прежде чем вспомнил, что впереди их ждали другие, более интересные вещи, и отстранился. Стив потянулся за ним, но потом с тихим нытьем отпустил.

— Идем, Стиви, — поманил его Баки. — Идем в кровать.

— Ладно, — прошептал Стив, сладкий и покорный, как будто не огрызался на них буквально минуту назад. Если бы Баки знал, что поцелуй так на него повлияет, он бы давно опробовал этот метод.

Вместе с Сашей они отвели Стива в спальню и усадили на кровать. Саша кивнул Баки.  
— Сядь посередине. Сначала пусть обкатает тебя, потом я к вам присоединюсь.

Баки покраснел, у него во рту мгновенно пересохло. Однако, раньше, чем он успел пошевелиться, Стив взял его за руку и потянул за собой, снова целуя. Он позволил Стиву затащить его на постель, перекатить их и затем нависнуть сверху. Он смотрел в лицо Стива, подняв руки и взяв его в руки, блокируя все остальное. Было невероятным облегчением видеть маленького Стива в этом большом теле, в его носе и форме глаз, в губах и волосах, но важнее всего в глазах. Ясных, голубых, таких, каких не было больше ни у кого.

Стив был очень теплым. Его кожа излучала жар как печка. Исчезли костлявые ледышки, которые Стив обычно просовывал под его одеяло, чтобы согреться, заменившись твердыми теплыми мышцами, и, боже, каким огромным он казался, нависнув над Баки. Саша, должно быть, вручил Стиву еще больше этой современной смазки, потому что рука, которую Стив сжал на его члене, оказалась скользкой. Застонав, Баки толкнулся в хватку его пальцев, и Стив улыбнулся, медленно, солнечно. Большая теплая ладонь Стива на его члене казалась чудом.

— Тебе будет очень хорошо со мной, Баки, — пообещал Стив.

Рассмеявшись, Баки положил ладонь Стиву на загривок, чтобы потянуть его вниз. Перед тем, как их губы соприкоснулись, он сказал:  
— Мне всегда хорошо с тобой.  
Стив всхлипнул в его рот, так сжав член Баки, что из его рта вырвался похожий звук. Не разрывая поцелуя, Стив передвинулся так, чтобы головка члена Баки прижалась к крохотной дырке, которой он уделил столько внимания в душе.

Стив безо всяких колебаний сел на него, принимая Баки в жаркий бархатисто-гладкий проход. Баки ахнул, разорвав поцелуй и прижавшись ко лбу Стива своим. Сантиметр за сантиметром Стив принимал его, закусив губу, закрыв глаза, смакуя момент. Он был ужасно тугим, даже несмотря на то, что в душе легко принимал четыре пальца. Стив был как плотная, горячая, шелковистая перчатка, которая чертовски медленно скользила по его стволу.

— Черт, Стив, — выпалил Баки, потрясенно обнаружив, что Саша был прав. Может быть, дело было в том, что его сердце разбухало вместе с его членом, но Баки никогда не был с дамочкой, которая ощущалась бы так же хорошо, а ведь Стив только начал. Баки инстинктивно вскинул бедра, не в силах сохранять неподвижность, когда он был в Стиве и, черт побери, ему нужно было больше. В отличие от Стива он еще ни разу не кончил.

Стив вскрикнул и затрясся, опустившись еще ниже и приняв Баки целиком. Распахнув глаза, Баки схватился за бедра Стива, осознав, что оказался в нем по самый корень. Каждый его сантиметр был стиснут невозможным жаром Стива.

— Черт, — выругался Баки, дрожа и чувствуя, что он готов выпрыгнуть из кожи от того, как хорошо это ощущалось. Как правильно. Лоб Стива был покрыт потом, его твердый и мокрый от смазки член лежал у Баки на животе. Стив подрагивал, глядя на Баки сияющими глазами.

— Я люблю тебя, — беспомощно произнес Баки. — Всегда любил. С кем бы я ни встречался, я бы бросил их в мгновение ока, если бы мы только могли…

Баки подавился словами, когда Стив с силой сжался на нем и начал водить бедрами по кругу, двигаясь ровно настолько, чтобы они оба чувствовали, как глубоко они были соединены.

— Мы были такими идиотами, — выдохнул Стив. — Я все время ревновал тебя, когда мог… Мы могли…

Баки хотел перевернуть их, хотел взять все в свои руки, отбросив медленный, дразнящий темп, заданный Стивом. Вместо этого он стиснул пальцы на его бедрах, вскидывая свои в такт его вращательным движениям, и обрадовался, когда Стив, задрожав, упал вперед, обеими руками вцепившись в изголовье над его головой. Вид Стива, вытянувшегося над ним, с его раскрасневшейся и мокрой от пота грудью прямо перед лицом, медленно сводил Баки с ума. Он хотел коснуться, лизнуть, укусить, пометить его всеми известными способами. Он провел руками по рельефным бокам к спине Стива, где, согнув пальцы как когти, расцарапал его кожу, помечая его, заставив его охнуть и вздрогнуть и крепко стиснуть член в себе, еще сильнее, чем раньше. Удовольствие от этого было буквально ослепляющим.

— Я любил тебя всю свою проклятую жизнь, — выдохнул Стив. — До и после, и потом, — он охнул, запрокинул голову и приподнялся, затем резко опустившись обратно. — Черт. Потом ты вернулся ко мне.

Когда Стив снова приподнялся, огромные, покрытые шрамами руки накрыли ладони Баки. Сжавшись, они замедлили движения Стива, дразня их с Баки. Матрас прогнулся, и тогда Баки увидел Сашу, вылизывавшего загривок Стива. Чтобы ни говорили Саи со Стивом, Баки начал верить в это. Он нашел дорогу назад.

— Расслабься, котенок, — пробормотал Саша.

Баки ахнул, почувствовав прикосновение холодных, скольких пальцев там, где они со Стивом соединялись. Стив приподнялся. Погладив по краю, два пальца протиснулись в него вдоль члена Баки. Стив издал громкий беспомощный звук, опускаясь на них. Они использовали столько смазки, что после короткой заминки Стиву удалось полностью опуститься на них, приняв в себя и член Баки, и сашины пальцы.

— Боже мой, — простонал Стив, так резко согнувшись вперед, что Баки вскинул руки поймать его на случай, если Стив потерял хватку на изголовье.

— Ты отлично справляешься, котенок, растягивая для нас свою дырку, — похвалил Саша, и даже Баки пришлось признать, что у того был чертовски грязный рот. — Скажи нам, как сильно ты этого хочешь. Скажи, что конкретно ты хочешь, — уговаривал его Саша, продолжая двигать пальцами, вращать ими и тереть член Баки и внутренние стенки Стива, заставляя их обоих стонать и ахать.

— Я хочу, — Стив облизал губы. — Я хочу; боже, Сашка. Я хочу вас обоих в себя. Я хочу, чтобы вы трахнули меня вдвоем, кончили в меня, растянули меня до предела. Я хочу, чтобы ваша спермы вытекала из меня часами, стекая по моим ногам. Я хочу… хочу… — Голубые глаза распахнулись и уставились на Баки. — Пожалуйста.

Баки едва не кончил, содрогнувшись, крепко зажмурившись и стиснув на Стиве руки с такой силой, что испугался оставить на нем синяки, пока не вспомнил, что на нем синяки больше не оставались.

— Полегче, — позвал низким голосом Саша. Его пальцы перестали кружить, сосредоточившись на растягивании Стива. — Просто расслабься. Еще немного.

Отчаянно закивав, Баки, не открывая глаз, попытался отдышаться. Он был застигнут врасплох, когда Стив взял его голову в руки и поцеловал, так нежно, как будто это Баки готов был сломаться. Баки осторожно открыл глаза, и у него перехватило дыхание. Душа Стива сияла прямо в его глазах, отдавая Баки всё, что он когда-либо хотел, и даже то, о чем он никогда не думал.

Стив продолжил целовать его, нежно и сладко, пока Саша не вынул из него пальцы. К этому времени Баки достаточно успокоился, чтобы повести бедрами по кругу, вынудив Стива застонать.

— Не двигайся, — проворчал Саша, а после этого появилось давление, чертовски много давления вокруг его члена. Стив заскулил, упав вперед, пряча лицо в шею Баки. Тот держал его, или держался за него, тоже издавая высокий пронзительный звук. Над плечом Стива Баки видел сосредоточенное, полное решимости сашино лицо. Он не сбился, когда всхлипы, крики и стоны, рвавшиеся из Стива, зазвучали так, будто они его убивали, всерьез расколов пополам, пока Саша втискивался в тугую дырку.

Баки едва мог думать. Там, куда был погружен его член, тесно было и до этого, а с добавившимся нажимом стало чересчур туго, удовольствие мешалось с болью, крадя его дыхание, заставляя черные пятна плясать перед глазами. Это было невозможно, этого не могло быть, никто не смог бы выдержать такое.

А потом Стив закричал, свернулся и затрясся, окрашивая грудь Баки струями семени, пока Саша продолжал проталкивать в него свой член, твердый и мокрый. Неожиданное трение, увеличившееся давление и нажим на его ствол заставили Баки выругаться, сжав Стива так сильно, как позволяли его руки.

— Он кончил, — с потрясением сказал Баки, поднимая глаза на Сашу.

Его двойник ухмыльнулся и поелозил, устраиваясь удобнее между ногами Стива и Баки.

— Значит, заставим его сделать это еще раз, — без затей ответил он.

Стив захныкал, но не стал протестовать, и Баки выдохнул полный неверия смешок, потому что это не могло происходить по-настоящему. Он не был настолько удачливым, чтобы заняться любовью со своим лучшим другом и воплотить в реальность разом все свои грязные, извращенные фантазии. Это было невозможным, как Стив был невозможным, запредельно красивым, смесью несгибаемого упрямства, гордости и доброты.

Подрагивая на груди Баки, Стив стонал, потому что Саша продолжал двигаться, не останавливаясь, неустанно толкаясь бедрами, беспощадный в своем стремлении разобрать Стива на атомы. Да. Этого Баки хотел — увидеть, как Стив полностью сдается удовольствию, настолько поглощенный им, что кроме этого не останется больше ничего. Ни беспокойства, ни боли, ни печали; только плотское, физическое удовольствие, перекрывающее все годы, в которые он так или иначе страдал.

— Еще не время отдыхать, котенок, — пробормотал Саша, медленно втираясь в Стива вдоль члена Баки. — Ты должен двигаться, трахнуть себя нами, заставить нас кончить, да?

Стив продолжал скулить в грудь Баки. Было сложно ослабить мертвую хватку пальцев на нем, но Баки справился, заставил себя помочь Стиву сесть, когда он почувствовал его попытку выпрямиться. В этот раз они застонали втроем, когда Стив медленно и неуверенно поднялся. Смена позы привела к тому, что Стив насадился на них еще сильнее и сжался вокруг их членов. Его внутренние мышцы с такой силой их стиснули, что Саша выругался, а Баки застонал.

Боже, он был так близко, ему нужно было всего лишь немного трения, и он кончит. Он посмотрел на Стива, раскрасневшегося, с припухшими от поцелуев губами, с широко разведенными ногами, с дрожащими руками, которыми он упирался в грудь Баки. Он глубоко дышал, вздрагивая на каждом выдохе, его член стоял лишь наполовину. Под внимательным взглядом Баки Стив собрался с силами, нашел упор и начал двигаться. Совсем немного, вверх и вниз, практически сломав Баки. Он вскрикнул, его руки опять сжались на бедрах Стива, он задыхался, пытаясь понять, что он чувствует. Давление тугих внутренних стенок Стива вокруг него, нажим сашиного члена — этого было слишком много. Он стиснул зубы, сопротивляясь желанию кончить. Сначала он хотел увидеть, как кончит Стив, как он мучительно пытается трахать себя двумя их членами.

Баки хотел растянуть это.

— О боже, — Стив всхлипнул, приподнимая себя и падая обратно вниз. — Это… так много. Я не могу… Саша, я не могу…

— Можешь, — прорычал Саша, протянул руки и сжал его соски. Он выкручивал их, грубо оттягивая от тела. Несмотря на то, что Баки подумал, что это должно было быть больно, Стив запрокинул голову на сашино плечо и приподнялся опять, в этот раз выше, а затем рухнул на них вниз.

— Хорошо, котенок, — похвалил Саша. — Именно так. Продолжай трахать себя нами.

— Черт побери, — выругался Баки.

Стив распахнул рот, его лицо раскраснелось от удовольствия, и он стонал так, словно опять уже был на краю оргазма. Его член ни разу не обмяк полностью, так что Баки потянулся к нему, взял его в обе руки, чувствуя, как он наполняет его пальцы, как к измученной плоти возвращается твердость. Он был скользким от предыдущих оргазмов, и его было легко дрочить. Когда Баки в первый раз провел кулаками от корня до головки, Стив закричал, извиваясь и сжимаясь вокруг них еще сильнее. Его член, наверное, был слишком чувствительным, выплеснувшись дважды, но Баки не отпустил его.

— Тебе не сбежать, котенок, — хриплым голосом пробормотал Саша. — Ты можешь только принять это, принять все, что мы тебе даем. Больше ты ничего не можешь сделать, просто прими это, — он продолжал терзать его соски, грубыми пальцами вырывая из Стива короткие рваные вздохи.

Это заявление оказалось на удивление эффективным. Стив теперь поднимал себя до середины их членов. В том, как он падал на них обратно, не было ни малейшего изящества, он просто давал гравитации сделать свою работу. Это встряхивало их каждый раз, с силой вдавливало в его внутренние стенки, заставляя его вскрикивать и стискиваться еще сильнее. Было так тесно, что было больно, но Баки было все равно. Он был близко, и Стив, судя по всему, тоже.

— Еще немного, Стиви, — пообещал Баки. — Боже, куколка, ты дьявольски хорош. Не могу просто в это поверить. Не останавливайся, ну же, Стиви.

Баки продолжал дрочить ему, двигая кулак за кулаком по его члену, не давая ни секунды передышки. Звуки, которые издавал Стив, вскрики и хрипы и стоны, звучали без перерыва, он едва успевал набрать воздуха. Его соски были красными и набухшими, ярко выделяясь на груди, которую Саша продолжал мучить.

Стив дёрнулся, неожиданно резко и отрывисто, и Баки понял, что они опять толкнули его за край. Он выглядел божественно, его лицо было искажено смесью боли и удовольствия, длинные ресницы слиплись от пота или слез, рот распахнулся, заставив Баки захотеть сунуть и в него тоже что-нибудь. Он поднял руку и толкнул в рот Стива три пальца, положив их на скользкий, горячий язык. Стив застонал и неряшливо засосал их, влажностью и жаром наконец-то толкая Баки через край.

— О боже, Стив! — воскликнул он. — Я сейчас…

Застонав еще громче, Стив каким-то чудом заставил себя двигаться быстрее, впившись пальцами в грудь Баки, царапая его ногтями. Баки кончил с финальным воплем, смутно отметив, как Саша схватил бедра Стива, удерживая его неподвижно, и начал по-настоящему вбиваться в него. В какой момент Стив кончил еще раз, Баки не смог бы сказать с уверенностью. Удовольствие было таким интенсивным, таким всеохватывающим, что он едва мог думать, что уж говорить о внимании к деталям.

Когда он вернулся в сознание, то обнаружил, что Стив без сил упал на него, а Саша медленно из него выходит. Бережно перекатив его на бок, он не стал отодвигать его от Баки. Тот встретился с ним взглядом, пытаясь мысленно передать свою благодарность за это, но Саша отвел глаза в сторону и соскользнул с кровати. Баки уже дремал, когда он вернулся с теплым влажным полотенцем и вытер их обоих, выманивая из почти отключившегося Стива тихие, мурлычащие звуки удовольствия.

— Отдыхай, — велел Саша, устраиваясь по другую сторону от Стива и обнимая его за пояс.

В комнате было тепло. Стив излучал жар и был совершенно расслабленным, в его теле не осталось ни капли напряжения. Когда Баки потянул его, чтобы прижать ближе, Стив с легкостью поддался ему, вжимаясь лицом в шею, как будто они так делали миллион раз до этого. Баки честно пытался не заснуть, пытался насладиться этим моментом, но его глаза все время закрывались.

Он заснул между двумя ударами сердца. Ему снился бирюзовый камень, они со Стивом танцевали, смеясь, в своей старой квартире. Однако камень был повсюду, преследуя их как раньше лихорадка и астма. Он проснулся, вздрогнув, от того, что камень пытался его поглотить. В комнате стало прохладнее, но причина этому была очевидной. Стив больше не прижимался к его боку. Он сидел у изножья кровати, скрестив ноги, по-прежнему голый, но с альбомом, прислоненным к его голени. Скрипевший по бумаге карандаш замер, Стив поднял глаза и встретился с ним взглядом.

— Привет, — хриплым со сна голосом сказал Баки, приятная истома в теле эту хрипотцу лишь усилила.

— Привет, — тихо ответил Стив.

— Хочешь, чтобы я не двигался?

— Совсем немножко, — у Стива был умоляющий взгляд.

Кивнув, Баки снова устроился в простынях. Со своего места он мог изучать Стива так же, как тот изучал его. Это было одним из плюсов в позировании для Стива, и он всегда этим пользовался. У Стива было идеальное лицо, сосредоточенное, он находился в своей стихии с карандашом или углем в руке. Темные разводы на его руках и — часто — на лице, стали тем, во что Баки влюбился в первую очередь. Это были метки, говорившие, что Стив был за работой, совершенствуя свое искусство, свое мастерство, и вскоре придет к Баки с законченным шедевром, ожидая его оценки. Не потому, что Баки что-то смыслил в искусстве, но потому, что Стив хотел знать его мнение.

Помимо сосредоточенности в Стиве читалась взъерошенность. Его волосы торчали во все стороны, однако он все равно выглядел слишком собранным для человека, которого трахнули двое мужчин. Баки начинал понимать, что Стив был на самом деле супер-солдатом. Было удивительно, что он вообще мог сидеть, не морщась. Ни Баки, ни Саша с ним не нежничали. Его грудь была выставлена на показ, и лишь слабая краснота, окружавшая соски, была напоминанием о том, как Саша их терзал.

Баки хотел вылизать их.

— Хорошо, что я уже знаю, какой ты кобель, — поддразнил Стив, не отрывая взгляда от своего рисунка.

— Разве ты можешь меня в этом винить? — мягко спросил Баки. — Мне только что вручили мое заветное желание на серебряном блюде.

Стив покраснел, затем неожиданно опустил альбом с карандашом. Пробравшись между Сашей и Баки, он свернулся у Баки в руках, как будто всегда там был. Как будто они всегда были предназначены друг другу. Кинув взгляд на Сашу, Баки подумал, что, может быть, так оно и было. Было очень приятно ощущать, как Стив прижимается к нему, словно это было самой естественной вещью в мире, еще лучше было обнять его, зная, что его прикосновение желанно. Они прижались плотнее друг к другу, голова Стива устроилась на плече Баки, дыхание грело его грудь.

Больше всего на свете Баки хотел остаться вот так, со Стивом в своих руках. Было совершенно не справедливо, что как только он получил все, о чем мечтал, он должен был это отдать. Однако, он сделает это. Как-нибудь. Он не знал, где сумеет найти на это силы, но знал, что не хочет, чтобы Стив при этом присутствовал. Не хотел, чтобы он вообще знал, когда он уйдет. Им обоим будет легче, если Стив не будет смотреть, если это не затянется, как с его матерью. Однако Баки не знал, как заставить его остаться, как заставить заснуть. Баки был практически уверен, что Стив не спит по той же причине, по которой он сам не хотел засыпать. У них осталось совсем мало времени.

С другого бока Стива заворчал Саша, перевернулся, обхватил его за талию металлической рукой. Довольно вздохнув, Стив подался спиной ему на грудь. Баки встретил сашин стальной взгляд. Он должен был быть похож на его собственный, однако тот был старше, жестче, расчетливее. Сашины глаза говорили о боли, которую им пришлось пережить, чтобы снова обрести Стива, и знали, что Баки запланировал.

— Тебе надо поспать, — проворчал Саша.

— Перевернись, — потребовал Баки, подталкивая Стива. — Давай я тебя разотру. Это поможет.

Стив помычал.  
— Мне не нравится, что вы двое объединяетесь против меня.

Вопреки своему замечанию, Стив перевернулся, зарывшись лицом в сашину грудь. Когда ладони Баки начали массировать мышцы спины Стива, металлическая рука начала меняться, перестраивая пластины с тихим щелкающим звуком, меняя большие непробиваемые участки на что-то, похожее на змеиную кожу, и обратно. Причина этому стала понятна через мгновение, когда Стив расслабился, тая в сашиных объятиях, быстрее, чем Баки когда-либо видел. По какой-то причине этот звук приносил ему покой.

Баки водил руками по спине Стива широкими, ровными движениями, расставив пальцы, чтобы прочувствовать силу, содержавшуюся в этом длинном теле. Стив был таким элегантным, таким удивительно грациозным. Из них двоих Саша был более бочкообразным, с широкими плечами и широкой талией, почти по прямой переходящей в бедра, его тело было скорее похожим на прямоугольник. Стив же имел форму перевернутого треугольника с его широкими плечами, узкой талией и крошечной задницей. Баки провел руками вниз по спине Стива к подъему его ягодиц, просто чтобы почувствовать их в своих ладонях, а затем обратно вверх на просторы его спины, в которой по-прежнему оставалось напряжение даже на грани сна.

Наклонившись вперед, Баки провел губами по плечам Стива. Тот издал довольный сонный звук, от которого у Баки заныло сердце. В одно мгновение оно разбухло до невозможности, а в другое треснуло напополам. Он должен был покинуть его, покинуть человека, которого любил, потому что иначе он отнимет у Стива его любовь. Баки не мог сделать этого, слишком сильно он его любил, и был в ужасе, что станет со Стивом, если тот останется один. Если он должен был умереть ради Стива, ради того, чтобы у Стива было будущее, чтобы он был счастлив, то он с радостью это сделает. Это даже не стояло под вопросом.

Однако легче от этого не становилось.

Лежа там, греясь в исходящем от Стива тепле, он почувствовал, как затряслись его руки. Он не знал, отправится ли его душа в Ад, Рай или Чистилище; была ли у него вообще душа, если он был порождением какого-то мистического камня. Если нет, то он никогда больше не увидит Стива. Это будет конец. Их история завершится. Баки не хотел этого. Он хотел остаться со Стивом в этом сумасшедшем новом мире со странными технологиями и отличной едой и слишком большими комнатами. Он хотел состариться рядом со Стивом, прожить их жизнь, делая значимым каждое мгновение. У них было так мало времени, осталось еще столько всего не сделанного. Несмотря на то, что он делал это ради Стива, ему было чертовски страшно просто встать и пойти умереть.

На его плечо легла ладонь, и Баки на мгновение подумал, что разбудил Стива. Однако, когда он поднял взгляд, то обнаружил, что Стив ровно дышит, а на него своими странными, слишком старыми глазами смотрел Саша. Баки ждал, что он скажет что-нибудь, но тот промолчал. Он просто сжимал его плечо и смотрел на него. У Баки ушла минута, чтобы понять. Говорить было нечего. Саша не хотел его убивать, но и умирать он тоже не хотел. Баки очень хорошо его сейчас понимал.

— Он спит, — тихо произнес Саша.

Кивнув, Баки одновременно разозлился и обрадовался толчку. Поцеловав Стива в последний раз в макушку, он соскользнул с кровати. В ванной он оцепенело потянулся к своим вещам, тут же замерев с вытянутой рукой. Не задаваясь вопросами, он позволил своей руке схватить штаны Стива, надев их вместо своих. Они были слишком длинными и накрывали его стопы, и он потратил минуту, глядя голые пальцы, выглядывавшие из-под ткани. Рубашка Стива была изрезана, поэтому Баки вернулся в спальню за другой. Непостижимые сашины глаза следили за тем, как он зарылся в корзину для белья, выудил оттуда и надел одну из футболок Стива. С обувью он вообще не стал возиться. Какой в этом был смысл, когда он все равно скоро умрет. Мертвым не было нужды защищать свои ноги.

Одевшись, Баки повернулся к кровати, думая, стоит ли оставить Стиву какое-то сообщение или… что-нибудь. Только он не хотел. Он сказал все, что нужно было сказать, все остальное только будет напоминанием, что Стиву пришлось его отпустить. Он просто тянул время. Его переполняли паника и растущее в груди отчаяние.

— Хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой? — тихо спросил Саша. В его голосе не было ни жалости, ни вызова. Баки не мог понять, что его заставило вообще предложить это.

— Нет, — отказался он, расстроенный ломкостью в своем голосе. — Не оставляй его.

— Никогда, — сказал Саша, и Баки почувствовал себя спокойнее от этого обещания. Это был единственный плюс в сложившейся ситуации. Будет кто-то, кто позаботится о Стиве, кто не даст ему блуждать в своей голове. Кто-то, кто сможет его подлатать, поднять на ноги, кто будет любить его так же сильно, как любил бы Баки. Может быть, даже сильнее, подумал Баки, зная яростную преданность Саши Стиву.

Скорее всего, Стив не согласится с ним. Саша примет на себя тяжесть его горя, но он переживет это. Не было никого сильнее Стива. Он справится.

Даже осознавая, что он тянет время, Баки взял альбом, оставленный Стивом у подножия кровати. Он хотел увидеть последний набросок, даже зная, что Стив разозлится из-за того, что Баки видел незаконченную работу. Он решил, что Стив поймет его и сделает в этот раз исключение.

От рисунка у Баки перехватило дыхание. Когда он будет закончен, то станет одной из лучших работ Стива. Баки с Сашей лежали на боку, свернувшись вперед, почти в форме сердца. Между ними было пустое пространство в виде отсутствовавшего тела — место Стива, оставшееся, когда он выбрался из постели. Баки с Сашей выглядели похожими и в тоже время совершенно разными. Баки подумал, что никто, кроме Стива, никогда их такими не увидит. Он сумел передать карандашом то, кем они были, а кем — нет.

В этот раз Саша его не подгонял, позволив Баки рассматривать рисунок до тех пор, пока комок в горле не стал слишком большим, и ему пришлось отложить альбом из-за страха сломаться. Баки знал, что если это случится, он никогда не сможет пройти через это. Он должен был держать себя в руках еще немного.

Отвернувшись в очередной раз, Баки постарался не оглядываться на спящего Стива. Да, тот разозлится, когда проснется и обнаружит, что они натворили, но Баки не мог это сделать под взглядом Стива. Не мог оглянуться, зная, что уходит, не попрощавшись. Они никогда с ним не прощались, только надеялись на следующую встречу, пусть даже в этот раз Баки знал, что ее не будет.

Дорога из квартиры в коридор и к лифту была размыта слезами. Баки замер перед дверью, подняв палец к кнопке и глядя, как дрожит его рука. Лифт неожиданно звякнул, заставив Баки подпрыгнуть, однако внутри никого не оказалось.

— Джарвис? — снова треснувшим голосом неуверенно позвал Баки.

— Я здесь, сержант Барнс, — ответил Джарвис. Его британский акцент звучал до странного успокаивающе. — Я буду рядом, пока вы не попросите меня удалиться.

Комок в горле Баки стал еще больше, и он закрыл глаза, пытаясь сдержать слезы. Сглотнув, он сумел выдавить «Спасибо» и шагнул в лифт. Двери закрылись у него за спиной, и кабина понесла его куда-то, он даже не мог сказать — вверх или вниз.

Когда двери открылись, за ними опять никого не было. Был только коридор, в котором они вроде бы были раньше. Джарвис тихо давал ему указания, ведя через лаборатории к огромной стальной двери. Она распахнулась, как только он подошел к ней, показав ряды полок и коробок.

— Камень на средней полке слева, сержант Барнс.

 _Сержант_. Баки подумал, что никогда не получит это звание. Он мимоходом задался вопросом, ценил ли его Саша, или оно напоминало ему о том, кем он больше не был. Мужчина, которым он стал, был очень странным, очень другим. Баки никак не мог постичь его, одновременно расстроенный и благодарный за его существование.

— Ты можешь идти, Джарвис, — резко сказал Баки, захотев остаться в одиночестве в свои последние мгновения. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-то видел, что с ним произойдет; растает он или рассыпется или что. Если не будет свидетелей, значит, никто не сможет случайно рассказать об этом Стиву.

— Если позволите, — произнес бестелесный голос Джарвиса, — вы очень храбрый.

Баки дико и нервно рассмеялся.

— Спасибо, Джарвис, но ты не прав. Я простой парень из Бруклина, который старается изо всех сил.

— Я уверен, что именно это делает вас исключительным.

Качая головой, Баки вошел в помещение. Камень было легко найти, и он встал перед ним, глядя на вещь, создавшую его. Он лежал на металлической подставке, удерживаемый двумя зубцами, приваренными к поверхности. Сердце Баки заколотилось как обезумевшее, руки вспотели, его затошнило. Он знал, что это был его единственный выход. Он сделал этот выбор сам, и цена этой жертвы была более чем достойна, но ему было страшно. У него всегда было столько планов, он столько всего хотел сделать, увидеть, пережить. Небольшая эгоистичная часть его разума вопила, чтобы он повернулся, сбежал, попытался установить расстояние между собой и вещью, означавшей его кончину.

Дрожа, он приблизился камню, чувствуя, как холод от пола просачивается в его ноги так глубоко, что было больно двигаться. Он очень сильно любил Стива. Проведенный вместе день, возможность увидеть его здоровым и счастливым стали замечательной вещью. Баки никогда не думал, что сможет увидеть это, однако он не только увидел, он ласкал Стива, и тот ласкал его в ответ. Даже сейчас царапины на его спине продолжали гореть, когда их задевала ткань позаимствованной рубашки. Это была самая прекрасная боль, которую Баки когда-либо чувствовал. Он не хотел, чтобы она кончалась, чтобы следы с его спины исчезли. Он снова захотел вернуться, разбудить Стива и проверить, смогут ли они повторить это, провести вместе еще немного времени… Но это было глупо. Это говорил его страх. Даже понимая, что это глупо, что он знал, зачем сюда шел, Баки с трудом смог сделать эти последние несколько шагов к камню.

Тем не менее, он еще раз напомнил себе, Стив для него был важнее его собственной жизни. Легкая улыбка Стива, когда Саи и Саша дразнили его, была всем, что Баки когда-либо хотел увидеть. Когда он лежал в руках Баки, сытый, мягкий и абсолютно открытый, Баки был счастлив как никогда раньше. Чтобы сохранить Стива таким, дать ему шанс уберечь то, что у него было с Саи и Сашей — с ним — Баки мог отдать всё.

Для Баки Стив стоил больше любой боли, любой жизни.

Баки протянул руку и коснулся камня.

*

Стив не знал, сколько он проспал, однако понял, что что-то не так в тот же миг, как проснулся, пусть и не осознавая причины. Может быть, в этом было виновато отсутствие второго тела рядом с ним, или то, что Саша держал его так, словно он мог рассыпаться на осколки. Может быть, что-то другое, но в одном он был уверен.

Баки ушел.

А раз Баки ушел… 

Стив сел, оттолкнув Сашу. Разница между ним и Баки сейчас была столь же очевидной, как в первые дни их знакомства. Это было нечестно, жестоко, но Стива в данный  момент это не волновало. Саша дал Баки уйти, уйти навстречу смерти, и не разбудил Стива. Он не дал Стиву попрощаться. Он позволил Баки умереть в одиночестве.

— Скажи, что у меня еще есть время, — удивительно спокойным даже для себя самого голосом приказал Стив. Однако, он не слез с кровати; он уже знал ответ.

— Стив… — начал Саша, но Стив не мог его слушать. Не тогда, когда его голос звучал как у Баки, когда его глаза выглядели как у Баки, и когда он настолько заметно не был Баки.

— Не надо, — перебил Стив, чувствуя, как в горле растет комок. — Саша… не надо.

Откатившись, Стив слепо зашарил в поисках одежды, чего угодно, лишь бы не быть больше таким обнаженным. Он слышал, что Саша за его спиной встал с кровати, собираясь последовать за ним, но Стив не обращал на него внимания. Его грудь сжимало от боли, в голове жужжали мысли об ужасе, через который предстояло пройти Баки. Было чертовски страшно идти навстречу смерти. Еще страшнее было делать это в одиночку. Стив знал это, видел это в кошмарах. Те минуты на Валькирии, когда до него добрался холод, были одними из самых ужасных в его жизни, а ему тогда уже нечего было терять. У Баки было всё, у него впереди была целая жизнь, он был молодым и здоровым и цельным, и они отняли у него всё.

И ему пришлось сделать это одному, без единой живой души вокруг. Никакого утешения. Ничего.

Саша потянулся к нему, и Стив спихнул его руку, отодвигаясь. Он не знал, куда он шел, но ему нужно было уйти. Нужно было быть где угодно, кроме этого места с Сашей и призраком Баки.

Он едва дошел до коридора, где его сокрушило чудовищное удушающее чувство в груди. Тяжело дыша, словно его накрыло приступом астмы, Стив споткнулся и врезался в стену. Саша бросился к нему, обхватив за пояс обеими руками, и у Стива не хватило сил оттолкнуть его. Это не остановило его от попыток. Его глаза застилали слезы, он судорожно пытался вдохнуть. Он едва замечал отчаянные пронзительные звуки, рвавшиеся из его горла, и то, как его пальцы царапали сашины в панической попытке вырваться.

Саша до боли стиснул его за плечи и резко встряхнул.

— Стив! — голос Саши был больше похож на сержантский окрик, мгновенно пронзив марево паники. Однако Стива ломала не только паника, но и горе. Он глотнул воздуху и выпустил его со всхлипом, глядя в глаза, которые напоминали глаза Баки, но не были ими. Они снова исчезли, размытые хлынувшими слезами.

— Ты дал ему уйти одному, — измученно выдавил Стив, с трудом выталкивая слова наружу. — Он опять ушел, а я даже не успел попрощаться. — Разрыдавшись всерьез, Стив едва мог связно говорить. — Ты не должен был… Я мог…

Словно не слыша или не обращая внимания, Саша встряхнул его еще раз, сильнее.

— Стив! — прокричал Саша. — Я помню!

Его слова не имели для Стива никакого смысла, однако им удалось пробиться сквозь обуревавшее его горе. Пытаясь вдохнуть, Стив шмыгнул носом, стараясь зацепиться за единственное, что удерживало его сейчас от слез. Стив ненавидел плакать, независимо от обстоятельств, ненавидел, когда кто-то видел его таким беззащитным. Его слезы не высохли в тоже мгновение, грудь продолжала тяжело вздыматься, но он сумел сдержаться, закрыть плотину на потоке, даже несмотря на росшие злость и растерянность.

— Что? — требовательно спросил Стив, прерывисто дыша. — Что ты помнишь? — Стив раздраженно попытался опять отпихнуть Сашу от себя, рявкнув: — Какое нахрен это теперь имеет значение?!

Вместо того, чтобы отступить, Саша сжал его еще крепче, впиваясь пальцами в бицепсы.

— _Всё_. Стиви, я помню всё.

Стив окаменел, пытаясь понять, что это значит. Это было важно. Теперь он видел свет, разгоревшийся в сашиных глазах. Свет, которого Стив не видел в них раньше, яркость, грозившая сжечь всё вокруг.

И он мог. Так Баки смотрел на него в 39-м, когда его во второй раз за зиму свалила пневмония, и он сказал, что не уверен, что сможет справиться с ней дважды. Баки смотрел на него, как будто ничего в мире не было важнее, как будто мир будет таким, как он скажет, и никто не посмеет с этим спорить.

— Что?.. — Голос Стив надломился. — Что ты имеешь в виду? Как?

Саша дернул ртом, в его глазах мелькнуло сожаление.

— Это просто случилось, — тихо сказал он, словно слишком громкий звук мог сломать что-то важное и отнять воспоминания. — Внезапно, вся память разом. В одно мгновение я был собой, с парой фрагментов памяти, о которых я тебе рассказывал, а в следующее на месте оказались они все.

Стив смотрел на него, чувствуя болезненную тяжесть в груди.

— Когда он…

Саша резко кивнул.

— Думаю, да.

— А ты?.. — Стив с трудом сглотнул, пытаясь сморгнуть новые слезы. — Последние дни? Война?

— Нет, — и в его голосе опять зазвучала ужасная мягкость. — Но до этого. Твоя мама, и твой переезд ко мне после ее смерти, Бекка, моя мама…

У Стива в голове кружился ураган мыслей. Если Саша получил воспоминания Баки, помнил их детство и взросление, совместную жизнь, он… Он не исчез. Это было самое трудное, с чем пришлось столкнуться Стиву, когда сашины воспоминания перестали возвращаться. Когда граница между ним и Баки снова стала четкой. Стиву пришлось расстаться с надеждой на возвращение лучшего друга. Это было не так плохо, он просто рассказывал Саше о вещах, которые хотел, чтобы тот знал. Но это все равно не был… Баки. Но теперь?

Облизав губы, Стив сел и взял сашино лицо в руки, блокируя все остальное. Мягкость всегда присутствовала в его глазах, мягкость исключительно для Стива, но в кои-то веки ему не пришлось ее искать.

— Баки?

Саша, дрогнув губами, ровно сказал:  
— Я наконец-то понял, почему ты все время зовешь меня придурком.

В груди Стива заклокотал смех, дикий и истеричный, и он затолкал его обратно, не давая вырваться наружу.

— Помимо того факта, что ты придурок?

— Да, — рассмеялся Баки. — Помимо этого.

Откинувшись назад, Стив прижался затылком к стене, чувствуя, как по нему прокатилась волна облегчения. Он не потерял Баки в этот раз. В этот раз он его вернул.

— Значит, ты не помнишь войну? — для уверенности переспросил Стив.

Баки покачал головой, и Стив обмяк.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул он.

— Хорошо? — озадаченно спросил Баки.

Стив подвинулся, чтобы обнять руками его широкие плечи и устроить голову на металлическом.

— Если ты должен что-то _не_ помнить, то пусть это будет боль. На войне с тобой произошло много плохого, помнить об этом… Я просто рад, что ты не помнишь именно это.

Сжав Стива сильнее, Баки уткнулся носом в его волосы.

— Прости, что я вымещал на тебе свою боль, — пробормотал Стив, цепляясь за него.

Объятие стало еще крепче, затем Баки с уханьем поднял Стива и понес обратно в спальню.

— Ты никогда не рассказываешь, о чем думаешь, всегда прячешь, чтобы справиться со всем в одиночку, — упрекнул его Баки. — Я рад, что ты настолько доверяешь мне, что можешь позволить себе выплеснуть это. Это, вероятно, единственный способ для тебя, сопляк, выпустить всё наружу.

Улыбнувшись в горло Баки, Стив нежно пробормотал:  
— Придурок.

Баки швырнул Стива на постель, из которой тот выбрался всего несколько минут назад.

— Хочешь заняться сексом? — удивленно спросил Стив, оглядывая разворошенную постель, как будто никогда раньше ее не видел. Об этом сложно было думать прямо сейчас. Баки умер, но не был мертвым. Он вернулся, Саша вспомнил, и Стив чертовски устал от слез и страха.

Баки фыркнул и покачал головой.

— Тебе сейчас не до этого.

Он забрался на кровать и двигал Стива, пока тот не понял его задумку и не прижался к его боку. Уткнувшись лицом в шею Баки, он вдохнул родной запах, чувствуя тепло кожи.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Стив. — За то, что ты здесь. За то, что ты выжил.

Баки не ответил, замолчав на такое долгое время, что Стив перестал ждать ответа.

— Я полюбил тебя дважды, ты же знаешь об этом? — тихо спросил Баки, прижимая Стива ближе. — Когда ты был заморышем с чувством ответственности величиной с гору. И потом, когда я не знал, кто ты такой, я полюбил тебя снова. Думаю, это значит, что я обречен всегда любить тебя.

— Обречен? — повторил Стив.

— Ага, — согласился Баки с долей юмора в голосе. — Это как: оставь надежду, всяк сюда входящий. От этого никуда не деться.

— Так романтично, — фыркнул Стив, но его глаза уже закрывались, тело расслаблялось, горе и адреналин больше не грозили утопить его, и его губы растягивала улыбка.

— Я просто воплощение романтики, — согласился Баки. — Потому что ты тоже дважды в меня влюбился, Роджерс.

— Словно я могу забыть об этом.

Баки хмыкнул и поцеловал его в макушку. Может быть, это не было идеальным результатом: другая, невинная версия Баки пропала. Однако мир больше не выглядел таким ужасным. Саша вернул огромную часть своей жизни. Может быть, во всем случившемся был особый смысл. Может быть, это было просто совпадением, но чем бы это ни было, сколько бы боли оно ни принесло, Стив был отчаянно рад тому, что оно случилось. В его руках был Баки, в его жизни был Саи, и Мстители стали его семьей.

Стив больше не был одинок.


End file.
